A Proposition
by teneraestnox
Summary: Lily has a proposition for James. Mature themes. Post HBP after chapter 8. Discontinued.
1. The Proposition

**A/N: **One and only Disclaimer: It belong not to me, my loves )

I had this story posted awhile ago under a different penname, saccharon, however, my account kind of got deleted, and I don't know if that was because of the incorrect switchal of the e-mail addresses, or the explicit content... however, I would just like to say that I have toned it down as much as I can without being too detailed. There's just a lot of sentences I say that aren't... _that_... that need to be said, because, well.. they're cute! I don't actually intend to make this a trashy story that has sex scenes every ten seconds. If they occur it will be at appropriate times, and probably not always written out. I kind of like this idea. Harry Potter meets Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.

**Chapter One:** The Proposition

"Hey, Potter, do you want to have sex with me?" Lily Evans asked coyly, looking up at James from her dinner. They were in the Great Hall having the last meal of their sixth year. Tomorrow they would be leaving for home on the Hogwarts Express, ready to start summer.

James nearly choked on his food as he swallowed, hard. "What?" He spluttered out.

The whole table was looking at Lily as if she had gone insane.

And maybe she had.

"Well, you know, if you don't want to. I can always ask someone else." Lily smiled mischievously.

"No!" James yelled almost instantly. "What I mean to say is," He tried to continue. "Oh, bloody hell! Have you gone nuts, Evans?"

"Apparently I have, James Potter. To think I was being serious!" Lily stood up angrily. "Am I so repulsive?" She glared at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I could have sworn that the three thousand times you tried to ask me out last year were some indication of certain feelings you might have regarding me. Apparently I was wrong." Lily sniffed and walked out of the hall heading for Gryffindor Tower.

James turned and looked at Sirius Black, his best friend. "Padfoot, did Lily Evans just ask me to have sex?"

Sirius was grinning broadly. "Yeah, Prongs. Honestly, I don't know what you are still doing here."

James blinked and turned to the rest of his friends. "I think I'll see you all later…" James leapt to his feet and ran off after Lily.

* * *

Alice was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She couldn't hear what Sasha was saying to her. "What just happened?" She finally asked.

"That's what I've been trying to talk to you about, silly." Sasha said. "I think we might have just witnessed history."

"I can't believe what Lily just did!" Alice was saying to herself.

"You and me both." Sirius interjected. "Do you think they'll actually do it?"

"Of course not!" Sasha stated with conviction. "Lily would never stoop so low as James Potter."

"Well," Alice started.

"Well, what?" Sirius asked when she hesitated. "Has our own little Miss Evans had secret feelings about my mate James?"

"Kind of." Alice said sheepishly. "She was telling me just last week how she was lonely. She said that even Potter was starting to look appealing. And then she just threw me off by listing all his appealing qualities. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say or think of. Until now, that is."

"Who knew Evans had such a sex drive." Sirius mused to himself.

"Oh please, don't talk about her that way." Sasha shuddered. "It's bad enough having just witnessed that."

"What's wrong, Sasha, are you uncomfortable with this subject?" Remus joined the conversation.

"No, of course not!" Sasha blushed. "Only when it comes to my friend… and Potter."

"Remus, pal, Sasha has had a crush on James for like, forever." Sirius grinned.

"I have not!"

"You so have."

"I have not!"

"Then why are you blushing so profusely?" Sirius grinned, knowing he'd won. "I mean, come on, Sasha. It is so obvious. Even James knows."

"He does?" Sasha asked dejectedly.

"Yeah. But you can't blame him for being distracted by Evans. She's a looker."

"What, and I'm not?" Sasha said hoarsely. "Lily is not the only with a rack, if you haven't noticed." Sasha claimed, thrusting out her chest a little bit.

"Woah, Sirius. I think you've struck a sore point." Remus commented, as Sirius was too dumbstruck from staring at Sasha.

"Yeah, well. No one said you weren't unattractive, Sasha. We just never noticed certain features that you appear to possess." Sirius was still staring.

"Hah." Sasha stood up. "Dream on, Black."

"I just might." Sirius winked.

"Oh, please. I'm leaving. Bye, Alice." Sasha left the Great Hall angrily.

"Yeah, bye." Alice said after her retreating form. She turned back to the rest of the Marauders. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we both did." Remus replied. Sirius was still staring after Sasha. "Padfoot, I don't think it's going to happen."

"Aww, Moony, why not?" Sirius began digging into his food again.

"You said yourself she's in love with James."

"James has all the luck." Sirius replied sullenly.

* * *

"Lily?" James called upon entering Gryffindor Tower. "Are you here?"

"Yeah." Lily called out softly. She was sprawled out on a couch next to the fire.

James came and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know. Is there something to talk about?"

"Well, how about you propositioning me for sex?" James tried to look at anything but her, worried she would see his hopeful expression.

"Oh that." Lily stared at the floor. "I don't know why I said that. I heard you say you broke up with Audrey, and I thought I'd ask."

"Have you thought about this before?" James asked softly.

"Yeah." Lily said almost inaudibly. "Haven't you?"

"Oh yeah. Loads of times." James grinned at her.

Lily playfully hit his shoulder. "I don't want to know about that, Potter."

"Hey! You asked, you know."

"Yeah, I did." Lily looked up into his eyes. "Why did you stop asking me out?"

"Is that what this is about? I asked you out every day of fifth year. Every time you came up with a new and interesting insult to throw back at him. I really have to applaud you for that. I didn't even know some of those things could be so offensive."

"What are you getting at, Potter? Do you not like me anymore?" Lily bit her lip, not really wanting to hear the answer to that.

"Of course I do!" James blurted out immediately. "I only stopped asking because I think I realized you might want some space. I was acting completely immature. I decided last summer that I wouldn't ask you out this year. I wanted to be your friend."

"Is that it?" Lily blinked.

"You wish, Evans." James smirked. "I intended to start asking you out again as soon as seventh year started."

"Good." Lily said, smiling.

James heart beat extra fast at seeing her smile. She really had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He would have done anything to see her smile like that all the time. He wrapped his arms around Lily and drew her into his lap, hugging her. Lily snuggled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "You know, you never answered me."

"About what?" James asked, starting to run his fingers through her long auburn hair.

"Will you have sex with me, James?" Lily looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

James gulped at hearing her sentence, and the use of his first name. _James. She called me James. And she asked for sex. Oh bloody hell_. "Yes."

"Good." Lily lifted herself up and turned around, straddling his waist. "I think I might like you, James Potter." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

James leaned eagerly into the kiss. Her lips felt so soft and smooth. He could lose himself in them. Soon he was running his tongue across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Lily felt butterflies tumbling through her stomach as she parted her lips ever so slightly. She felt James' tongue slip into her mouth, mingling with hers. Her whole body shivered with delight. James slowly slid his hands up her backside before they tangled themselves in her hair.

James and Lily eventually found themselves sprawled across the couch, James laying on top of Lily. They lay there, kissing each other for several long moments, oblivious of their surroundings.

They didn't hear Sasha enter the Common Room. "Oh my goodness." Sasha let out in a high pitched voice. Lily broke away from James mouth and turned to look at her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Sasha ran towards the girl's dormitories.

"Oh, no." Lily muttered, crawling out from underneath James. "She'll never forgive me." Lily's eyes started to tear up and she buried her face in James' shoulder.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm sure she'll get over it." James stroked her hair, clinging closely to her inviting body.

"You don't understand." Lily choked out. "She kind of has a crush on you." Lily looked up at James searching his eyes.

"Oh." James let out, confused. His grip slackened on Lily ever so slightly.

"I'll understand if you want to go to her. She is much prettier than I am." Lily looked down at her lap.

"Hey, now." James brought his hand up under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And there's no one I'd rather be with." James leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you serious?" Lily smiled a little, looking at him through unshed tears.

"Completely." James grinned and picked her up into his arms.

Lily laughed and clung to his neck. "Where are we going?" She asked discreetly.

"Where do you think?" James nipped at her lips. "We are going to my room."

"Oh." Lily smiled and snuggled her head into his neck. "I think I can handle that."

"I sure hope so." James quickly opened the door to the boys' dormitories and walked towards the sixth year's room. "Welcome to my humble abode." James announced as he gently laid Lily down onto his bed.

"Mm. It's a nice place." Lily stared up at James. "What now?"

James leaned forward and kissed her, letting his tongue play across hers. "Whatever you want."

"I want you, James." Lily trailed her finger across his jaw, before moving down his chest to rest on his waistline.

"I have been waiting so long to hear that." James kissed her, his hands sliding up under her shirt.

Lily shivered at James hands. He was so warm against her. She was shivering with excitement. She had always been so nervous about her first time, but James made her feel safe. She felt like she could stay in his arms forever. _I could be falling for him_. Lily thought.

James lifted Lily's shirt up over her head. She was shivering still. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded, and tugged nervously at his shirt as well.

James smiled at her, she was clearly nervous. He tore his shirt off, and watched as her hands ran up his chest, exploring. He didn't want her to get frightened. This must be her first time. James could recall being just as nervous his first time. But that had been so long ago.

James trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He drew his hands along her soft stomach. James groaned, his pants were becoming increasingly tight. Lily let her hands move up and down his back and ran them threw his hair. Lily was calming down under James' caresses. He was so experienced.

James moved a hand down to her pants and unzipped them. Lily responded quickly by pulling them down and kicking them off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth down on hers. James moved his hands down and soon disposed of his own pants.

Lily was still anxious about what was going to happen. Would she be a different person? She hoped not, because she really didn't want to stop. She had never seen a naked man before. She was really glad to be experiencing this with James.

Lily was feeling new waves of pleasure coursing through her body. James really knew what he was doing. She definitely didn't want it to stop now. "Please, James." She let out softly. James nibbled on her ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. He didn't want to rush her.

"Yes. Please, I really want this. I want you, James."

"Alright." James kissed her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lily smiled and captured his lips. He was filled with a strong desire to be one with her. He never wanted this to end. She felt so good. Her body was so supple and strong. She had a quiet kind of innocence that just made you want to corrupt her and yet keep her pure for the rest of her life. Lily Evans was the perfect girl, according to James Potter.

Lily never knew it would be like this. She was giving herself away to James Potter, and she had no regrets. He was kind and sweet. When she asked him to do this in the Great Hall she never knew he would be so gentle and understanding. He hadn't rushed her. He hadn't asked her to do anything she didn't want to do. She was giving herself over to him completely. He would always have a part of her.

* * *

After dinner that night, Sirius, Remus and Alice entered Gryffindor Tower. "So, what do you think they're doing?" Sirius winked at Alice suggestively.

"Oh." Alice muttered. "I don't think Lily would actually go through with it. Do you?"

"If James has anything to say about it, she probably will." Remus laughed. "Don't look so shocked Alice. I'm sure Lily is fine. James would never pressure her. He loves her too much."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Umm, I mean… Oh shoot. Don't tell Lily, okay?" Remus could have shot himself for that one.

"Yeah, sure." Alice headed off to find Frank Longbottom.

"Do you really think they did it?" Remus asked Sirius who was coming back down from the boys' dorms.

"Oh, I think there's a good chance. Our room seems to be occupied for the time being." Sirius was grinning ear to ear. "I knew Prongs could do it, that bastard."

* * *

Lily cuddled up against James in his bed. She was wearing one of his shirts and boxers. "James, I don't know what to say. That was…"

"Shhh." James pressed a finger to her lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know." Lily smiled and sucked his finger into her mouth. "Hey now. You could get a guy excited like that."

"Really?" Lily smiled. "I hadn't known." She laid her head down on his pillow and stared at him. "Can this last forever?"

"I hope so." James replied, tracing a pattern across her arm. "I sure hope so."

Lily pressed her lips against his cheek and lay down against him. "I'm really tired."

"Alright, babe. Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." James smiled and rested his head against hers.

"James."

"Yes?"

"Are we dating now?"

"I don't know." James pondered. "Go to sleep, darling. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay." Lily mumbled. She was already well on her way to sleeping. She felt so safe and happy in James' arms.

James smiled and watched her as she slept. He kissed her jaw. She was so beautiful, and such a vibrant person. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. A question was nagging at James though.

_Are we dating now?_

**A/N: **Yeah? Review please. Story ideas are welcome, I've got the first five chapters written, but from there I don't know where to go P


	2. Letters

**A/N:** I'm trying to get through the chapters I have written quickly so that I can get some feedback from you lovelies to see where you would like this to go. I am really thankful for the reviews! They make me happy. Sorry to those of you who read this on my other penname, I should be getting to new stuff shortly )

Chapter Two: Letters

Lily had shut herself up in her room as soon as she got home. She missed Hogwarts already. The wizarding world would always be her home, not this place. Summer holidays were the worst for Lily Evans. She hated being home and in the presence of her darling sister, Petunia. _Yeah right, darling_.

Lily sprawled on her bed and thought of the events of the night before. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Lily had always told herself she'd save her virginity for the right person. She just never knew it would be James Potter. _James Potter_. Thinking about just his name made her shiver. Lily lost herself in dreaming of James Potter.

Of course, she hadn't always thought this way.

Flashback---

"Hey there, Evans." A fifth year James slipped his hands around her waist.

"Oh, hi James." Lily said, seething inside. She decided to play with him though and leaned back against him. "What's up?"

A shocked James stuttered, "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Let me think about it." Lily bit her lip and looked up at James. "I don't think so." She drove her elbow into his stomach and walked off haughtily. She could hear the echoes of Sirius Black's laughter following her.

His arms had felt good.

End Flashback---

_Well_, Lily thought. _Maybe he had always had a certain effect on me. Like driving me nuts_.

Flashback---

Lily was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the train to carry her to her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was reading a book when the compartment door opened and in walked the infamous Marauders.

"Hello, Remus." She greeted warmly. "How was your summer?"

Remus grinned. "It was fine, Lily. Yours?"

"Oh it was good." Lily leaned in and whispered conspiratorially at Remus. "It was lacking a certain James Potter." Lily had spoken loud enough for the whole world to hear if they had wanted to. When Lily looked up at James she found him surprisingly chatting with Sirius, apparently unaffected. Lily pouted.

"I see." Was all Remus said. Lily shrugged. She didn't care if he was disappointed in her.

Lily got up and sat next to James. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Evans." James had shrugged her off. The nerve of him!

"Hmph." Lily stood up and twirled around. "Do you like my outfit?" She was wearing a skin tight tank top that barely covered her cleavage and tight bell bottom jeans. She could see Sirius gaping at her.

James only glanced up. "It's fine."

"I hate you, James Potter." Lily stalked out of the compartment. "Remus, we have to do rounds soon."

"Right."

End Flashback---

_Huh. So, now that I think about it, I might have been trying to come on to James_. _And he ignored me. _Lily sat up indignantly. _The nerve of him. I'll write him an owl right now. Maybe he has an explanation._

Before Lily knew it she was furious with James for acting so coldly to her. But wait, hadn't he just had sex with her. _Oh_, Lily thought. She was getting carried away with herself. She still decided to write him a letter.

Dear James,

Hi! How's it going? Sorry, that sounded dumb. I don't really know what to write. But, we haven't really talked since last night. This morning was kind of hectic what with packing and all. I guess what I'm saying is, is that I want to talk to you. I want to see you again, James. Is that possible? Write me back.

Love,

Lily

After Lily's owl had already left to deliver the letter she wondered if she should have written that thing at the end. She certainly didn't love him. Did she? Of course not. Love was something that grew between two people who had known each other forever.

_**I have known him forever**. _

_But most of that time you hated him! _

_**But I know everything about him. He's smart and sexy and kind and sexy and cute and sexy and he has the most gorgeous body. Did I mention he's sexy? **_

_Right, that's love right there._

Lily threw her hands up and decided to write James another letter.

Dear Potter,

Honestly, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't love you. I don't know why I wrote that. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Evans.

_That should do it_, Lily smiled. _Certainly no confusing statements there_. Lily sat down on her bed and picked up a book, Quidditch Through the Ages. She had decided to read it so maybe she and James could have something to talk about.

She opened up to the page about the rules. "The following rules were set down the by the Department of Magical Games and Sports upon it's formation in 1750: 1. Though there is no limited imposed on the height to which a player may rise during the game, he or she must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch. Should a player fly over the boundary, his or her team must surrender the Quaffle to the opposing team."

Lily spoke to no one in particular, "Do you think they can tell when they're so high up in the air?" Lily went back to reading, this was such an interesting book.

"6. Wands may be taken on to the pitch but must under no circumstances whatsoever be used against opposing team members, any opposing team member's broom, the referee, any of the balls, or any member of the crowd."

"Well, what's the point of them? James says the Slytherins never bother with these rules anyways." Lily shook her head and kept on reading.

After a short while Lily looked up from her book. It was getting dark outside. Several hours must have passed. She wondered why she hadn't received a response from James. "Oh no. I wrote I didn't love him!" Lily looked around frantically for another piece of parchment.

Dearest James,

Please don't take my last letter into consideration at all. I didn't mean to write that I don't love you. That's not true at all. It seems so cold-hearted. Of course I love you, but you know, maybe not like that? Not yet at least. Forgive me? James, I really want to talk to you. If I keep writing letters I'm going to go insane.

Tenderly,

Lily

"That should do it." Lily nodded.

"What should?"

Lily whirled around to see her sister Petunia staring at her. "None of your business."

"Writing one of your freaky friends, eh?" Petunia glared. "Vernon is coming over. Maybe you could try and act normal for once."

"Only if you do, dear Petunia." Lily's smile was acid. Vernon was the most annoying man ever. She couldn't stand how he would leer at her behind Petunia's back. _What a wicked, vile man._

"Whatever, dinner is in ten minutes. Make yourself look decent." Petunia shot as she walked out the door.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She did look rather disheveled. Lily glanced at the clock and saw that she had been moping about her room for three hours. _Oh geeze_. Lily changed out of her robes and into jeans and a t-shirt. She looked pleadingly out the window for an owl to bring her a letter before she resigned herself to going to dinner with the family. _Where are you James?_

* * *

James Potter had woken up that morning with a very pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was because of his newfound relationship with Lily Evans. He got up quietly and went to take a shower. He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful.

James stood in the shower for a long time thinking about Lily. He still didn't know if they were dating or not. He didn't want to pressure Lily. He wanted to go out with her more than anything, he had since he first saw her.

Flashback---

James was standing apprehensively in the Great Hall. He was about to get sorted into a house. He really hoped it was Gryffindor. Beside him was his new friend, Sirius Black, who already had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall called.

James was looking at the floor trying to calm his breathing when Sirius nudged him in the side. "Whoa, mate. Look at this one."

James lifted his head and looked at the red haired girl sitting on the stool. Suddenly the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Lily, James thought her name was, ran to the Gryffindor table beaming from ear to ear.

"Sirius, do you think she'll go out with me?" James breathed out.

"I don't know, James. That one looks a little different from the other girls." Sirius flashed a smile at the girl next to him who blushed profusely.

"Yeah. I think I'll marry her." James nodded.

Sirius burst out laughing. Of course this elicited a disapproving glare from McGonagall who called out, "Potter, James."

James gulped nervously and walked up to the stool and sat down. _I hope I get Gryffindor_, he thought before the hat went down over his head. James sat there for what seemed like forever before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

James grinned and ran over to sit by Sirius, who coincidentally was sitting across from Lily. When the feast had started, James got brave and asked, "Hey, Lily, do you want to go out?"

Lily looked up from her food, started. She quickly recovered and replied, "Who said you could call me Lily?" Lily turned to talk to the girl next to her, ignoring James.

James shoved Sirius who was laughing hysterically. "I'll get you yet, Lily Evans."

End Flashback---

James returned to his bed to find Lily gone. She must have gone to get packed. They were leaving today, after all. James hadn't thought anything of it.

* * *

James sat in a compartment with the other three Marauders, having a great time. They were reminiscing over the pranks they had pulled this past year. Of course, Sirius was insisting that they start planning for seventh year pranks, already. James couldn't stop thinking about Lily, though. He still hadn't seen her.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Sirius asked. His moping attitude had finally gotten to Sirius. "We should be celebrating. School is out for two months!"

"Yeah." James shrugged.

"Padfoot, I think our good mate here is suffering from a severe case of Evanitis." Remus smiled knowingly.

"Hey, James, you never told us what happened last night." Peter piped up.

"Shut up, Wormtail." James grated. "If I wanted you to know Lily and I had sex, I would have told you."

"So, you did have sex?" Sirius grinned. "I think this takes some major explaining. How did you get Evans to like you so quickly?"

"I didn't. Don't you recall she's the one who asked me for it?" James shook his head. "Do you think she's always liked me?" James addressed Remus.

"It could be." Remus' eyes were twinkling.

"Do you know something, Remus?" James asked. "You two have been friends since fifth year when you were prefects together."

"Look, James. I can't really tell you anything. All I know is that you and Lily have always had a special relationship. Don't tell me you didn't know that? She did try to come on to you at the beginning of this year."

"She did?"

"Oh, James. You are so thick." Remus shook his head and pulled a book. "I am not helping you out with this."

James sat in silence, mulling over his conversation with Remus the rest of the train ride.

* * *

James sat at home reading through several Quidditch magazines. It had been a few hours since he'd said goodbye to Remus and Peter. Of course he could never get rid of Sirius, since he had moved in the summer before. Sirius didn't have a good relationship with his family, the Blacks, who were notorious Death Eaters. However, Sirius was upstairs entertaining a lady friend.

James grunted and looked back down at his magazine. Of course, he was thinking about Lily rather than paying attention to the words he was reading. He heard an owl tapping at the window. "Who's sending me a letter?" James wondered aloud and let the owl in. He patted the owl and took the letter and sat down eagerly to read it. James grinned when he saw it was from Lily.

"Dear James, Hi! How's it going? Sorry, that sounded dumb. I don't really know what to write. But, we haven't really talked since last night. This morning was kind of hectic what with packing and all. I guess what I'm saying is, is that I want to talk to you. I want to see you again, James. Is that possible? Write me back. Love, Lily"

James smiled to himself. So, she wasn't mad at him for leaving her this morning. _Good_. James sat down and began to compose a return letter. "Dear Lily, Of course I want to talk to you too. Let's meet tonight." James was about to write some more when he noticed how she had ended the letter. "Love, Lily."

_Does she love me?_

James stood up and began to pace.

_She can't. She hates me._ James grinned recalling last night._ Well, I don't suppose she hates me now. But how could she love me? I know I love her. I always have. I'm going to marry that girl._

James bellowed for Sirius to come down.

"What?" Sirius Black descended the stairs.

"Does Lily love me?" James asked honestly. Maybe Sirius would know.

"Of course she does, mate. She'd have to if she let you touch her." Sirius smirked and dodged the pillow that flew at him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah. Go back to your snogging." James shook his head.

"Will do." Sirius raced back upstairs.

James was about to sit down and continue writing his letter when the same owl appeared with another letter. James grinned happily and read it, "Dear Potter, Honestly. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't love you. I don't know why I wrote that. Sorry. Sincerely, Evans."

James dropped the letter. That phrase ran through his mind.

_I don't love you._

James sat down dejectedly and stared at the fallen letter. _I could be taking this out of context. She might have gotten nervous. She doesn't want to rush into anything so soon._

_**Oh, give over. She hates you.**_

_She does not._

_**She does. You're back to a last name basis. Face it, Potter, you lost her.**_

_Stop arguing with me._

James yelled at Sirius again.

Sirius took his sweet time coming down the stairs. "What, Prongs?" He was quite disgruntled.

"Lily wrote again." James simply said.

"Oh, and what has the light of the world said now?"

"She doesn't love me. She wrote it. 'I don't love you.' Sirius, get dressed, we're going to get drunk." James turned away from his friend.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, mate."

* * *

James sat dejectedly at the bar, downing another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Hey there." He heard a voice say behind him.

James turned around to see Sasha. "What are you doing here?" James slurred.

"Looking for a good time. A quick snog. That's all, James." Sasha smiled and slipped beside him. "How about it?"

"No." James took another swig. Sasha got up to leave. "Wait. Alright, let's do it." James took her hand and led her into the back area and slid into a booth. Sasha slid into his lap, sliding her hands up his chest to tangle in his hair. She crushed her lips down on his. James sat back and let her go at it. Of course he responded to her advances, but he didn't take any initiative. James let her kiss him, she wasn't that bad, but she was no Lily. Lily had amazing lips. So supple and natural. Sasha felt a little slimy. _Maybe that's because she's two-timing her best friend._

Before James knew it she had unbuttoned his trousers and slid a hand in to caress him. "Sasha, what is going on?"

Sasha pouted a little. "I want to make you happy, James. I would do anything for you." Sasha pushed her mouth against his to stifle his response. Her hands were doing all kinds of wonderful things to him. James quickly felt his erection pressing against his pants. Too bad they were in a public place. But Sasha didn't seem to mind. She was deftly giving him a hand job.

"Lily." James whispered as he came.

"Bastard." Sasha said and turned to leave.

"Wait." James grabbed her hand. "You won't tell her, will you?"

Sasha grinned. "Oh, James. I won't tell her. If you go out with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, James." Sasha trailed a finger down his cheek. "Don't you think I'm attractive?"

"Of course I do, but, I'm with Lily…"

"Are you really? Then why are you here getting drunk alone?"

"She doesn't love me." James alcohol muddled brain was getting confused.

"Then I guess you aren't going out. Are you?" Sasha licked his ear.

"I suppose not." James blinked. "Are we going out, Sasha?" James was thoroughly confused.

"Yes, James, we are." Sasha grinned triumphantly.

"Alright." James began kissing her earnestly now. She wasn't so bad.

* * *

James and Sirius had come home early the next morning. James hadn't told Sirius what had happened. Sasha had written down on his hand that they were dating so he wouldn't forget. Sirius had pretended not to notice his best friend was making out with a girl not Lily.

_Too soon_, Sirius thought. He went to bed and left James to his own thoughts.

James woke up the next day around noon. He had a horrible headache.

_**Serves you right.**_

_Shut up._

James got up and got ready for the day, trying to clear his head. _What happened last night?_ James looked down at his hand and saw Sasha's handwriting. _Oh no. This can't be happening._ James cringed and tried desperately to remember what had happened. He remembered seeing her, maybe making out a little, but he couldn't recall asking her out. _I must have, though. What will I tell Lily?_

_**Why would she care? She doesn't love you.**_

_Too true._

James sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. Or lunch, rather. He saw a letter for him lying on the table. It was from Lily. James groaned and picked it up. "Dearest James, Please don't take my last letter into consideration at all. I didn't mean to write that I don't love you. That's not true at all. It seems so cold-hearted. Of course I love you, but you know, maybe not like that? Not yet at least. Forgive me? James, I really want to talk to you. If I keep writing letters I'm going to go insane. Tenderly, Lily"

"She loves me?" James whispered. "Or at least she will. She said 'not yet' like she was planning to sometime in the future. I have to talk to her!" James rushed to eat something and started to leave before catching himself.

Sasha.

_What have I done?_

Quotes come from Quidditch Through the Ages. J.K. Rowling. Written for Comic Relief. You should get it! Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is really amusing with the commentaries written in by "Harry" and "Ron."

**A/N: **Hope you still like it! Don't hate James... He's just a confused individual... and sexy, did I mention sexy? P


	3. New Development

**A/N: **Should I warn you when explicit things happen? Maybe, because I don't intend to do it that often. I guess all there is to warn you about is that James swears and there's some suggestive dancing..

**Chapter Three: New Developments**

Lily was curled up in her bed. She didn't feel like up today, even though it was 1:00 in the afternoon. James hadn't replied to her letters yet. It had been two days. What was he doing? Lily was beginning to think that he hated her. What did she do that was so awful?

"Oh no, what if I'm bad in bed?" Lily gasped, shocked.

"No such luck," James grinned, leaning against the doorframe watching Lily.

"Ack!" Lily whipped around to see him standing there. _He looks so hot today_. "How did you get up here?"

James shrugged and sat down next to her on her bed. "Your parents let me in."

"I find that highly unlikely, James Potter." Lily admonished playfully. Secretly she was pleased to see him.

"Listen, Lily, I need to talk to you about something." James almost choked out.

"I need to talk to you James." Lily said seriously as she crawled into his lap and straddled his waist. "Very important business." Lily grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

James expertly dodged her, no matter how much it killed him inside to do so. He wanted to kiss her so much. She looked so delicious in her white tank top and pajama bottoms. "Lily, that isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"No?" Lily bit her lip and dropped her head on his shoulder. "I'm so stupid, you're gonna break up with me. You think I'm a terrible lay. And the whole fiasco with the letters. You've spent the last two days trying to think of ways to break it to me gently, haven't you?" Lily was pacing her room by now. "Well, Potter, you better get it out before I hex you into oblivion."

James smiled, _how could I have let such a passionate woman slip through my hands?_ "No, Lily. I've come to make a confession." James walked up to Lily and put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"What is it, James? Are you gay?" Lily gasped in mock indignation and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. James was much taller than she was.

Against his better judgment, James gave in to her kiss and held her closer to him. He didn't want to tell her what he had done. But she had to know if they were going to build any sort of relationship. After several long moments James pulled away. "Lily, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want you to get angry with me, but I was in a very insecure situation."

"James," Lily pushed him away, her eyes searching his, "What's going on? What did you do?"

James led Lily over to her bed and sat down next to her. He closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to look at her as he told her about Sasha. He tried to explain that he thought Lily never wanted to see him again. But Lily would have none of it.

"Please get out, James." Lily whispered. Her face had gone white, and her features were drawn from strain.

"Lily, please believe me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was drunk, I didn't know what was going on."

"You never know what is going on, Potter. Do you know what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you how you were the best thing to ever happen me. I wanted to tell you that I loved you. It's something that I realized. I love you, James, but you threw it away. Why? Because of a letter. You destroyed all chances of us getting together because of something I wrote in a fit of nervousness. I can't believe you James. Why didn't you try to talk to me about it?" Lily covered her face with her hands, she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Lily, I can't explain what was going through my mind." James hung his head. "I'll leave you alone. We can talk later, okay?"

"No, James. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to know anything about you. Get out of my house." Lily said defiantly.

"I love you too, Lily." James whispered as he left her.

* * *

Sirius was loafing around the Potters' living room while he waited for James to come back from Lily's house. _I hope it's going okay for him_. James had been moping around the house since the night at the bar.

Sirius didn't see what the problem was. Sure, Lily was a great gal, but she wasn't the only one. But Sirius knew that James had loved Lily from the first. Even after all the rejection she had thrown at him during fifth year, he still persisted. It was an amazing stroke of luck to find out that Lily returned his feelings four days ago. Who knows how she feels now. Sirius was sure that she'd throw him out into the street after the stunt James had pulled with her friend.

_Poor James._

* * *

Sasha sat on her couch staring out the window. James hadn't contacted her since the night at the bar. She'd sent him thousands of letters, it seemed. Sasha was getting very ticked off. Maybe she'd have to go visit him.

* * *

Lily sprawled out on her bed. She didn't know how to process this information. She didn't want to believe it. James had cheated on her. After a day! How could he? Lily sniffed quietly to herself and tried her hardest not to cry.

_I must be strong. He can't defeat me like this. _

She buried her face in her pillow and let her tears come out. Nothing would make this better. She might as well end it all. Or at least she could drown her worries in a strong drink. Lily lay on her bed for a long time, letting such dark thoughts consume her.

* * *

James entered the living room where Sirius was and plopped down on an armchair. "My world has collapsed, Padfoot."

"That bad?" Sirius asked.

"She loves me. Did you know that? After all these years of fending me off, she turns around says she loves me." James stared at his hands.

"She never said she truly hated you, James." Sirius was looking at him seriously. "She was always too mature for us and our antics."

"Yeah," James smiled wistfully. "We always had good antics."

"You're telling me." Sirius laughed. "Remember the time we charmed the girls into having blue hair? Belle looked really hot with blue hair. She always had had that goth thing going for her."

"Lily got really mad at us for that. She said her hair was much better suited to not being that primary color. So I said okay, and turned her hair yellow. She looked good as a blonde, but she's amazing as a redhead." James smiled.

"See, mate, that is not good thinking. You need to put her out of your mind. We should go out."

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go clubbing!" Sirius grinned. "I need to find a new girl."

"Can I come along?" Sasha questioned from the doorway.

James looked up, anger burning in his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sasha looked shocked and stuttered, "I thought it was okay for me to visit my boyfriend's house!"

"I am not your boyfriend. Get out of my house." James glared.

"What are you talking about, James? You said you loved me…" Sasha cried indignantly.

"I said no such thing. My memory of that night may be fuzzy, but I would never say that to a two-timing whore. Now get out of my house!" James screamed.

"You'll be sorry, James Potter." Sasha ran out, crying.

Sirius looked at James, "Okay there, Prongs?"

"I will be. Let's go." James grabbed Sirius and pulled him out the door.

* * *

Lily stood staring in the mirror. She looked nothing like herself. She had charmed her hair black and done it up in pigtails. She was wearing a black miniskirt, and a soft pink tank top that was cut off at the stomach, exposing her smooth expanse of flesh. She had knee high black leather boots on as well. Her appearance was very strange, to say the least.

"I'm ready." She announced to no one in particular, as she finished applying her make up.

Lily left her house in the middle of the night, trying not to wake up her parents or her sister. _Not that they'd care_, she thought idly.

* * *

James entered the club, his gaze sweeping the place. It didn't look too bad. The club had an extensive dance floor and well packed bar with booths and tables scattered around the edges. James deftly made his way through the crowd and ordered a Muggle beer. After receiving his order he downed the drink before making his way out onto the dance floor.

James relaxed as the tension left his body while he danced with strange women. Whenever James went out dancing he always altered his appearance slightly. Essentially he looked the same, he just didn't want anyone to be able to trace him to his real identity. He was having a good time with one blonde who was grinding against him. Thoughts of Lily left James mind as he concentrated on the woman who was pressed up against him.

"Do you want a drink?" Sirius asked, sidling up to James. He glanced disdainfully at the woman who looked put off but soon found another dancing partner.

"Hey! I was dancing with her." James grunted.

"She wasn't right for you." Sirius shrugged and pulled James off the dance floor and to the bar. "Here, have a drink." Sirius hoped that he could just get James drunk so they could go home.

James chugged his drink before saying, "Padfoot, do I know her?" He pointed to a black haired beauty dancing nearby.

Sirius cringed. It was Lily. "No, mate. Leave her alone."

"No, I want to dance with her." James tried to shove Sirius off of him.

"Not if I get to her first." Sirius practically ran towards Lily and took her in his arms.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Lily giggled.

Sirius stared at her disapprovingly. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet." Lily winked and pressed up against him. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Sirius tried hard not to gaze at her revealing outfit. "Of course I do, Lily. But you know you're just my friend."

"Because you really think like that or because you're scared of James?" Lily pouted.

"You know it's not like that, Lily. You're very beautiful, but you've always been a younger sister to me."

"Is that true? Then how come I get such a response from you?" Lily teased as she rubbed up against him.

Sirius gasped, "Lily, stop. You'll be embarrassed about this tomorrow."

Lily threw him an icy glare and walked over to the bar and downed a shot. "Do you want to dance, miss?" A voice asked behind her.

"Sure." Lily replied and downed another shot before turning around. The man in front of her looked very familiar, but she couldn't place him. Her mind was becoming very fuzzy.

"Excellent," James smiled and held out his hand. The two were quite intoxicated, but they managed to dance provocatively enough. Lily let her guard down and found herself entranced by this boy. His body was so strong under her fingers. She shivered and pressed against him as they danced. James grinned and let his hands stray down her backside, gripping her rear.

"Are you getting fresh with me?" Lily questioned.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, please." Lily looked at him smokily.

"Mm." James dragged Lily off the dance floor and out of the club. Sirius watched them go sadly. They would be very angry in the morning.

* * *

Lily yawned and stretched out. She tensed as she felt someone next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't hers. Lily groaned and closed her eyes. She did not want to know what happened last night. However, from how sore she was and her headache, Lily could guess.

Lily slipped out of the bed and tried to find her clothes. She avoided looking at the person she had slept with. She did not want to know who it was. Having located her clothes, she put them on and checked out her appearance in the mirror. Her hair had turned red again and she looked worn out.

"Are you leaving so soon?" A deep male voice asked from behind her.

She knew that voice. "James?" she choked out.

"Lily?"

Lily turned around and faced James. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't tell me that we…" Lily dropped to the floor and stared dumbly.

"Oh, Lily." James sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Lily leaned into him. "I didn't mean for this. I'm so sorry."

"I know. But I can't take this. I can't keep coming back to you."

"Why not? We must be destined for one another." James stroked her hair.

"No, James. It's killing me inside. Can't you see that? I abandoned all my vows to myself and I went out last night. It was a very bad mistake of mine. I can't keep doing this. We can't be together James. I've strayed from every path I have ever set down. I need to focus."

"Focus on what? Lily, we can still be together. I won't change you. We'll make each other better people. Why can't you see it? We're happy together."

"James," Lily sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "You've cheated on me once already. Who's to say you won't do it again?"

James pulled Lily into a tight hug. "I say it. I won't cheat on you, Lily. I promise. I'll always be yours. There will be no other girl in my life. None."

Lily looked into James eyes. "I wish it were so simple." She closed her eyes and leaned into James embrace. "I wish I could stay here."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want to." Lily got up and ran to the door, her cheeks stained with tears. "Don't follow me James. You can't go where I'm going."

Lily ran away from James. She ran away from her whole life as she knew it.

* * *

James sat staring at the door for awhile, hoping she'd come back. But she didn't. He was lost to the world.

* * *

Sirius sighed and glanced at his friend. There was only a week left of summer, and James still walked around dazed. Sirius had hoped that he might have gotten over Lily, but no such thing happened.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"No." James replied. He was staring at the window. Sirius looked over and saw an owl waiting patiently to be let in.

"I'll get it." Sirius retrieved the letter. It was from Remus. He read aloud:

**Prongs and Padfoot,**

**I bring ill news, I fear. I've just heard from Lily Evans.**

James choked and looked up at Sirius, intent.

**She has expressed great sadness to me over the summer, but I had hoped she would get over it. However, the letter I have just read saddens me to the core of my being. Lily professes that she cannot return to Hogwarts. She has decided to go to Beauxbatons, even though she has been made Head Girl at Hogwarts. I fear her decision was confirmed when I mentioned to her that you, James, were Head Boy. I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but I thought you should know before you heard about it from someone else.**

**Remus.**

Sirius let the letter drop. Even he couldn't believe this. Lily was leaving Hogwarts? She loved the place. Sirius looked up at hearing a strangled gasp coming from James.

"Prongs?" James was staring into the fire place.

"She's avoiding me." James spoke. "She really does hate me now. I don't believe this. I've lost her forever, Padfoot. What's there for me now?"

"You'll find another girl, James. Don't worry about it."

"No!" James yelled. "I told her she was the only one. I promised. On my life, I swear I will love no one else."

Sirius shook his head and left James to his thoughts.

* * *

That night Sirius visited both Lily and James during their sleep.

**A/N:** Ack! Sirius, what are you up to? Review if you want to make me happy and inspire me to continue writing. I promise they don't hate each other forever. I mean, it's quite possible that in the morning they won't remember a thing! shifty eyes But that would be silly...


	4. How did we get here?

Chapter Four: How did we get here?

Lily excitedly packed her things. She had to hurry. Her parents would be taking her to Kings Cross Station in ten minutes. She would be returning to her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily grinned to herself. It was going to be her best year yet. She had been made Head Girl, after all.

"Lily, are you ready?" Her mother called.

"Yes, mum." Lily called and swept her gaze across her room. She didn't appear to be missing anything. Lily ran down the stairs and waited anxiously for her parents so they could load the car with her things.

* * *

James tried to stuff everything into his trunk. "Why won't this close?"

"Probably because you need to pack that thing properly." His mother chided. "There's no time now, we have to leave."

"Yeah, give me a sec." James muttered. He turned around and saw his best friend Sirius lugging his trunk down the stairs. "Padfoot, are you bringing a whole store in that thing?"

"Of course, mate. I will need something to impress the ladies with." Sirius grinned.

James groaned. "No. Tell me that you're not going to try and date everyone possible again this year, are you?"

"Nah. I think I'll settle down. One or two… a week. How's that?"

"Incorrigible." James' mother muttered.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter, you know I save all my real charm for you." Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Black, please take your hands off my wife." Mr. Potter scolded, smiling to himself.

"Right-o." Sirius quickly got his trunk and flew out the door. "Come on, James, we'll be late."

"Ready!" James ran after him. "Mum! Dad! Come on! I'm gonna be late for the girl of my dreams."

Sirius stiffened. "And who's that?"

"I don't know." James shrugged. "I haven't met her yet. I'm sure I will, though."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Well, we better not keep her waiting then."

* * *

Lily walked through the train trying to find an empty compartment. She had a strange feeling, like there was something she couldn't remember. Lily tried to recall the past six years she'd spent at Hogwarts. However, most of what Lily could remember was the lessons she'd learn. Did she not have any friends? That can't be right.

She opened a door and looked in. There were four boys joking around and a girl sitting with them. "Excuse me." She made to close the door before she was interrupted.

James had shot out his hand and kept the door open. "You can sit with us."

"Okay." Lily smiled. She sat down next to a handsome boy with straight black hair. She giggled a little to herself. He was really cute. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Do I know you?" The boy with messy dark hair asked. He was tall and cute in a charming sort of way.

"I don't know. I can't remember having seen you before. What's your name?"

"James Potter." James stuck out his hand and Lily shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

The boy sitting next to her was squirming uncomfortably. Lily noticed he was shooting glances at a brown haired boy sitting next to James. The brown haired boy just shrugged and smiled to himself. Lily wondered what was going on between the two.

There was another boy with sandy blonde hair that was talking to the brown haired boy, oblivious to her presence.

There was also a blonde haired girl. She smiled pleasantly at Lily and said, "My name is Alice. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lily smiled. Alice seemed really nice.

Alice rolled her eyes at the boys and sat down next to Lily. "I suppose I'll introduce them, since their blithering morons." Lily giggled. Alice pointed at the black haired boy. "This is Sirius Black," The brown haired boy, "Remus Lupin", the sandy haired boy, "and Peter Pettigrew. You, of course, have already met James Potter. Their ringleader in crime." Alice winked.

Lily laughed quietly and looked at the four boys. She felt like she could be their friend. Her glance fell across James though. She caught him looking at her and blushed. _Why is he doing that? Do I have something on my face?_

"Why haven't I seen you before, Lily?" James queried.

"I don't know. Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." Lily shrugged and tried not to stare at him. He was rather handsome now that she thought about it.

"I don't think I could have missed the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." Lily blushed furiously.

"I don't know about that…" she started. However she was interrupted by Alice.

"Potter, are you forgetting about me?" Alice slapped his arm playfully.

"Dear Alice, no one could forget your loud mouth." Sirius intoned mischievously.

"I'm telling Frank." Alice stuck out her tongue at Sirius.

"Who's Frank?" Lily asked.

"Frank Longbottom is Alice's long lost boyfriend." Remus replied. "He graduated last year and Alice still insists that they were meant to be." The boys snickered.

"I think that's romantic." Lily said reassuringly to Alice.

"Thanks, Lily. At least one of my friends cares about me."

Lily smiled inwardly at being called Alice's friends. She hoped so. This would be a good year, she could tell.

* * *

James sat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table during the sorting. He kept sneaking glances at Lily Evans. He couldn't believe that he had never seen her before. James had made it a point to know every girl in Hogwarts, and she was even in his house. It didn't make much sense to him. Lily was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. How could he not have noticed her? 

James nudged Sirius as a first year was being sorted, "What's the deal with this Evans girl?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Why haven't I dated her yet?"

"Well, your paths have never really crossed. I think you asked her once, but she turned you down." Sirius was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It just doesn't make sense." James sighed. "I feel like I know her."

"James, you feel like you know every woman." Sirius joked lightly.

"Yeah, that's true." James grinned and went back to watching the proceedings in front of him.

James' attention soon wandered from the sorting back to Lily. She was so beautiful. He could tell already that she would be a distraction from his studies. By the time James had committed her every feature to memory, the feast had begun.

Sirius glanced at James. "Prongs, mate. It's time to eat. What's wrong with you?" Sirius kept staring at him aghast. "There is food to be had!"

James shook his head at Sirius and began filling his plate with food. "Chill, Padfoot. We don't all eat as obsessively as you."

"Hey! I take offense at that."

"You should." Alice interrupted. She and Lily had finally stopped talking quietly to each other. James noticed that Lily was glancing at him shyly. James felt the blood rush through his body.

"So, Lily. Tell us about your summer. I don't think we got that far in our conversation on the train." James asked suddenly.

Alice and Sirius who had been bickering looked up at James quickly. He was staring intently at Lily. When they looked over at Lily they found her blushing but her eyes were locked on James'. "It was pretty uneventful, as far as I can remember." Lily looked off distantly. "Mostly I just hung out in my house, I think." Lily bit her lip, she seemed confused.

"Yeah, me too." James added, he too was looking a bit perplexed.

"Well, my summer was fabulous." Sirius interjected. "I met this gorgeous girl. We spent many a night together."

"Eww. Sirius, no one wants to know about that." Alice kicked Sirius from under the table.

"Now, Alice. Don't go and get him excited." Remus winked.

"What?" Sirius asked. "I don't get it."

"Of course not." Remus replied and continued eating.

James and Lily's eyes had found each other again. James reached his hand across the table and took ahold of hers. He entwined their fingers, feeling her smooth skin against his. Lily cast her eyes down to glance at his hand. When she looked up again, she was smiling, her cheeks infused with red. The rest of the Marauders and Alice continued bickering with one another, oblivious to the new development.

* * *

After the feast Lily and James had disappeared to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alice sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I think it's going well," Sirius said cheekily.

"You would." Alice muttered.

"Do you really think they won't find out?" Remus asked. "I mean, they are bound to run across certain things that will confuse them. They're already confused about each other."

"That'll pass." Sirius said assuredly.

"How do you know?" Peter asked quietly.

"Because, I know." Sirius growled. "I have it all planned out. We'll just have to intercept all distractions. Alice, you'll have to stick with Lily at all times. And we'll stick with James. It can't be that hard to keep them in the dark."

"What about the Slytherins?" Peter questioned. "They're bound to notice something and try to mess with their minds."

"Do you really think they're smart enough to notice?" Sirius scoffed. "Besides, they're the same people. They just don't remember each other."

"But, Sirius." Alice said softly. "Lily doesn't remember anyone. She was telling me earlier that her memory seems to be off. All she can remember is her classes."

Remus glared at Sirius. "I knew you'd screwed up. I was watching her on the train ride here. She seems to be very lost. What did you do to her?"

"Well," Sirius began. "It was harder with her!" He said stubbornly.

"Oh, Padfoot." Remus shook his head.

"Well, I know James like the back of my hand. It was relatively easy to wipe just Lily away. But I don't know her as well. I just thought it'd be safer this way."

"And you just thought that no one would notice that she doesn't remember them or their friendship?" Alice grumbled.

"That's what you're there for, Alice." Sirius intoned sweetly. "To take care of her."

"Oh, I give up." Alice stormed off to the girls' dormitories.

"You don't think it will work?" Sirius turned to Remus.

"I hope it will, Padfoot. But your plan seems to have backfired."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed how much Lily and James were glancing at each other? They're obviously attracted to each other."

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Sirius looked thoughtful. "But, they were always meant to be together. Maybe it's better this way."

"Humph." Remus grunted.

* * *

Lily lay in her bed awake. She was really excited to be back at Hogwarts. Lily smiled while she thought of all the people she had met today. Alice seemed like a really cool girl. She hoped they could be best friends. In fact, she already felt like they were. Sirius was a cute boy. He seemed like the really friendly type. Remus reminded her a lot of herself. He seemed very studious. Lily had mixed feelings about Peter. She thought that he might be a bit of the follower type.

Then there was James Potter. Lily blushed at the warm sensation running through her body. James was so gorgeous to her. He had a beautiful body. She could just imagine running her hands everywhere on him. But it wasn't even just the physical attraction. During their brief conversation Lily had felt a connection with him. He was a huge mystery to her. A mystery she wanted to get to know better.

* * *

James had curled up on the couch in the Head Common Room staring at the fire. He couldn't sleep. His mind was swept up with images of Lily Evans. He was so caught up in replaying their conversation that he didn't notice her come down. 

"James?"

James looked up and saw Lily standing on the stairway in a light green robe. "What are you doing up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Lily smiled and sat down next to him.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The events of the day." _You_.

"Yeah, I'm so overwhelmed, I couldn't sleep. I was going to come down and watch the fire, but I see you've beat me to it." Lily rested her head on the arm of the couch.

"We can both watch the fire." James smiled

"I certainly hope so." Lily teased him.

They both watched the fire for awhile, comfortable with one another's presence. Lily yawned and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. James glanced over at her. _She is so beautiful when she sleeps_. James picked her up gently and carried her towards her room.

"James?" She questioned.

"Shh, Lily. You're tired and you need to sleep."

"Okay." Lily rested her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

James pulled back her bedcovers and lay her down. She immediately curled up with her pillow. James smiled and pulled the covers over her before leaving to his own room for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, so that's what Sirius was up to... grin I hope you guys still like it! I appreciate every review, they make me feel so good! Keep them coming okay? 


	5. A New Year

**Chapter Five: A New Year**

Lily had awoken the next morning with a pleasant feeling in her stomach. She knew that she was going to enjoy this year immensely. Now she sat next to Alice at breakfast animatedly talking about classes.

"I hope we don't have too many classes with the Slytherins this year." Alice sighed.

"Oh. Me either." Lily agreed, a little bit unsure as to why.

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed. "They're horrible, malicious people. You know that."

"I do? I suppose. You really shouldn't judge people like that." Lily blinked.

Alice looked a little troubled but she quickly recovered. "Here comes McGonagall with our schedules."

Lily looked up and saw their Head of House heading towards them. "Ah, Miss Evans. The headmaster would like to see both you and Mr. Potter this evening to discuss your duties as Head Boy and Girl." _James_. She had mentioned James. Lily felt butterflies floating in her stomach.

"Lily, darling." Sirius sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. "What are you so intently thinking about?"

"James." Lily responded before she knew who she was talking to. Lily looked up at Sirius, who was looking rather amused, and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean that!"

"You didn't?" James put on a frown as he sat down next to her, shoving Sirius out of the way.

Lily blushed. "Oh well, I mean, I, uh… we have a meeting with the headmaster this evening." Lily closed her mouth and looked down at her plate.

"Good to know." James began dishing himself some food.

Remus was trying to communicate nonverbally with Sirius. "Umm, what are you two doing?" Lily asked, recovering from her embarrassment.

"Sirius here was just trying to ask me out." Remus winked at Lily, who giggled.

James stared wistfully at Lily.

Sirius groaned. "I was not! You were so trying to pick me up!"

"Maybe you two should just go find a room." Alice suggested.

Lily started cracking up and fell into James. "Whoops. Sorry, James."

"It's okay." James glanced down at Lily who was basically laying on his lap laughing. If she didn't move soon it was about to get very uncomfortable for him.

James lifted Lily up and stood. "I have to go. I have stuff to do before classes start."

Sirius grinned knowingly. "Oh, yeah, Prongs. You just go take care of that thing you got to do."

James glared at him.

"Bye, James." Lily intoned softly. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Uhh, yeah." James scurried off.

* * *

James sighed staring at the back of Lily's head in Transfiguration. Why was she always on his mind? He had liked girls before, yes, but they had never consumed him so much. Lily Evans permeated his every thought, even his whole being. He wanted to be near her all the time.

Sirius poked him in the back of the head, "What's up Prongs?" He whispered.

"Padfoot, this girl is intoxicating. I want to be around her at all times."

"Who, Lily? She's just a girl, mate." Sirius shrugged.

"No, she has to be special. I want to know her."

"You do know her."

"I want more." James' passion filled eyes continued staring at Lily.

* * *

While James was avidly watching Lily scribble down notes, someone else was taking notice of her movements as well.

Lucius Malfoy leaned over to Severus Snape, "Do you notice something different about Evans this year?"

Snape leered, "Besides the fact that she's all grown up now? Yeah, she seems a bit off."

Lucius glanced at the whispering James and Sirius. "I think that I will be paying Miss Evans a visit."

Severus grinned.

* * *

James was sprawled on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the people around him. Lily was out somewhere, so he had nothing to do. _Where had she gone?_

"Where's Lily?" James asked lazily.

Remus shook his head. "Don't you think you should lay off Lily? You've been coming on rather strong."

"Yeah, Prongs. Let some other hunks have a shot at her." Sirius smirked.

"Oh like you?" Remus joked.

"Yeah! I think I'll give it a shot." Sirius laughed for awhile before Remus nudged him. James looked furious. "Or not…"

"I think I'll hex anyone into oblivion who touches Lily besides me." James announced very seriously.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. "James, you can't claim her, you know? She has a mind of her own." Remus started gently.

"But I love her!" James shouted.

"You hardly know her, mate!" Sirius gritted out.

James threw them both an angry glance before looking at the clock. "I have to go to a meeting with Dumbledore and Lily. I think I'll ask her out afterwards."

James swept out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically.

* * *

Lily sat in the Library doing homework while she waited for her meeting with Dumbledore and James to arrive.

_James_. There was something about him she couldn't place. Like she knew him from before. But that couldn't be because she just met him this year. _How is it that we became Head Boy and Girl and have never met each other until now?_

Lily furrowed her brows frustrated at this thought. She didn't get to think on it long, because someone had sat down next to her. She turned to see a handsome blonde haired boy. "Hello." She said simply. She didn't know who he was.

"Ah, Lily, my darling, how are you doing this fine evening?" The boy took her hand up in his and he kissed it.

Lily giggled, her cheeks flushing. She felt like a little girl. "I'm fabulous. Do I know you?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Darling, I've been watching you from afar for quite some time now. I can correctly say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The boy leaned in and placed a kiss along her jaw. "Forgive me, but I wanted to have kissed perfection."

Lily felt her whole body tingling. She did not mind that this boy had kissed her, but she wanted to know who he was. "What's your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy." She heard James growl from behind her.

"Ah, Potter. I wondered when you were going to come along. Come to rescue your girlfriend?" Lucius drawled.

"Ye…"

"He's not my boyfriend." Lily blurted out, glancing at Lucius shyly. She liked him. He gave her different sensations than James did. Lucius seemed exciting to her, while James seemed safe and comfortable.

"Lily…" James started.

Lily leaned forward and threw her arms around Lucius pulling him into a hug. Lucius seemed startled but wrapped his arms around her suggestively. "It was nice to meet you, Lucius. James and I have a meeting with Dumbledore now, though. Head Boy and Girl business. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, my flower."

Lily smiled and grabbed James' hand to drag him behind her. James was still glaring at Lucius.

Lily missed the triumphant smile Lucius was directing at James.

* * *

James had sat through the meeting with Dumbledore barely paying attention to what the Headmaster was saying. What did Lucius think he was playing at? Lily was far too pure for him. He was a wicked vile man who only sought to corrupt her in an attempt to get back at him for all their feuding.

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom as they were walking back towards their rooms. "What happened in the library?"

"Nothing, James." Lily seemed taken aback by James abruptly fierce manner.

"Lucius Malfoy means you no good, Lily. I want you to stay away from him."

Lily's eyes blazed. "Who do you think you are, Potter? I can hang out with whom I please! You do _not_ own me!" Lily stormed out of the classroom.

"I'd like to," James whispered as he watched her retreating figure. "Ahh, heck." James started running after her. "Lily, wait up! Let me talk to you."

Lily spun on her heels. "What is it, Potter?"

_Why was she calling him Potter?_ "Honestly, Lils, I had your best interests in mind when I spoke. He's not a very nice guy."

Lily sighed. "Don't you think I'm a big enough girl to find that out on my own, James? I know you care, because you're a great friend, but he hasn't yet shown himself to be anything but a gentleman to me. I promise if he is anything but courteous to me, I will let you know." Lily smiled at him. "Okay?"

"Alright, Lily. But be careful!" James said as they continued back towards the Head Boy and Girls' dorm.

"I will, James. I will." Lily stared straightforward. _Friends_, she had said.

* * *

Lily yawned as she curled up in her bed, contemplating the day's events. It hadn't been so bad for her first day back at Hogwarts. She could tell it would be a challenging year academically, what with NEWTs and all. However, out of the classroom, she was a little bit troubled. She had known James Potter for a matter of days, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was fascinating; she wanted to know all the details of his life.

But then there was Lucius. Lucius seemed the sort of man who would treat you exactly as you deserved and no more. He gave her a cold sort of vibe, but he seemed to like her well enough. She didn't know what James had against him; he didn't seem all that bad. Perhaps they had had a dispute.

Lily yawned again and snuggled into her comforter. She really should go to sleep, tomorrow was going to be another long day of classes.

* * *

James sighed as he watched Lily in Potions. He couldn't concentrate on the potion he was supposed to be making; he was too absorbed in watching Lucius bloody Malfoy flirt with Lily. _Bastard_.

"Prongs, come off it. She can talk to him if she pleases." Sirius nudged him.

"You don't get it, Padfoot. She's too good for him. He'll spoil her!"

"Yeah, but that's her decision to make."

"Hey, you two, stop yakking and start helping me with this potion." Remus muttered at them.

"Ach, alright, Moony." Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to work on the potion.

James however kept staring at Lily. _Maybe if I just asked her out…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay.. I kind of got discouraged with updating when it seemed people didn't like my story idea... X.x; But, I shall persevere! I'm really sorry you guys think the story could have gone without the memory wipe, but that was the whole basis of the story in the first place... Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter, sorry that it's kind of shorter. I don't know how long before the next update because I haven't written anything yet. But please, do review!


	6. Invitations

**Chapter Six: Invitations**

It had been a couple days since Lily had fought with James over Lucius and she really hadn't spoken much with him since then. _Serves him right_, she thought ruefully. Lily had done her best to just avoid him and concentrate on her school work. She really did not want to fight with him, and she had a sneaking suspicion that that is what they would do if she talked to him again.

Lily sighed and looked down at her Transfiguration homework. James knew so much about Transfiguration…

"Lily, flower. What are you doing in this stuffy library?" Lily heard Lucius drawl behind her. She slowly turned around, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm doing homework, Lucius. Which you should probably be doing as well."

"Well, that's what pretty little flowers are for." Lucius sat in the chair next to her and pulled out his Transfiguration book, having noticed that was what she was working on.

Lily blushed and looked down at her notes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lucius leaned in tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "that we can help each other."

Lily sighed dreamily, shyly looking up at him. He was so nice and courteous. He never yelled at her. Not like James. _James…_ "Alright. Let's get started then, shall we?"

Lily became all business and grabbed his homework to check where he was. She nodded curtly and began writing stuff down. "We shall." Lucius murmured to himself watching her.

* * *

Sirius yawned and sprawled across the couch, stretching his feet over Remus who just looked up at him with thin lips. "Padfoot, what are you doing?" 

"I'm getting comfortable, Moony. Geeze. Can I help it if you make a good footrest?" Sirius grinned at Remus.

"No, I suppose not." Remus felt a smile tugging at his lips but tried to hide it by looking down at his homework and sighing. "Have you done this?" Remus gestured to his Transfiguration homework. It was quite the popular subject this evening, it seemed.

"Of course not, Moony. I'll do it tomorrow before class."

"You're impossible." Remus threw up his hands and gave up on Sirius, again.

"And that's why you love me." Sirius smirked. "Oh, speaking of love…" He trailed off and glanced at Remus.

Remus looked up sharply, startled. "What?" He choked out.

Sirius appeared not to notice Remus' odd behavior. "What are we going to do about James? He's gone a little bit psycho."

That was the understatement of the year if there ever was one. James was positively out of his mind. All he ever talked about was Lily. He had even begun to stalk her. "Well, Sirius, you know this is your fault. Can you imagine what's going to happen if they ever get their memory back?"

Sirius shuddered. "They'll both murder me?"

"More than likely." Remus chuckled. "And it'll serve you right! I honestly still don't know why you thought it would work."

Sirius began mumbling to himself about uptight righteous werewolves. Remus grinned and slapped him on the knee. "At least you recognize the error of your ways. Maybe they'll only mangle you into a bloody pulp and leave you for the vultures to kill."

"Ah, shut it, Moony." Sirius swung himself off the couch and gave Remus a reproachful look. "At least Lily is here and not at some French school. You know it would have killed James if she never came back." Sirius saw Remus nod before he left for the boys dormitories.

* * *

James sat in the back of the library underneath his invisibility cloak watching Lily and Lucius. He ground his teeth watching the way that smarmy bastard took far too many liberties with his girlfriend. _She's not your girlfriend._ **So?**

James saw Lucius wrap his arm around Lily's shoulders pulling her close to him. He whispered something in his ear and Lily giggled looking up at him and nodded her head. James wondered what exactly had gone on between the two. They were supposed to be doing their homework for goodness sake! It certainly didn't look like they were accomplishing much homework to James.

While Lily laughed at something Lucius said James decided he couldn't handle it anymore and quietly got up to leave the library. As James approached the couple from behind he couldn't help it. He pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and marched up to Lily and Lucius.

James set his hand on Lily's shoulder, effectively brushing off Lucius' arm. "Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He grit out, glaring at Lucius.

Lily looked up at James, shock written across her face. "James, where did you come from?" She looked around as if trying to ascertain where he had been.

"That doesn't matter, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He repeated, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Oh James." Lily bit her lip and looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't."

"What?" James bellowed, receiving a sharp glare from Madame Pince.

"I.." Lily faltered before looking up at him weakly. "Lucius just asked me and I've accepted his invitation."

"Yes, Potter. I'm afraid your presence won't be needed around her anymore. Please, remove yourself from my flower's presence so we can continue with our homework. You are upsetting her." Lucius smirked evilly at James while he wrapped his arm around Lily again.

James looked down at Lily who had her head on the desk and appeared to be shaking. "I'm sorry, Lily. For whatever I did. I'm sorry." James strode out of the library before Lucius could comment. He paused at the door to turn back around and see Lily looking at him with unshed tears shining in her eyes. James smiled weakly and left her there. With Lucius.

* * *

Lily lay in her bed that night sobbing. She didn't quite know why. There was just something in James Potter's eyes that made her want to cry. She couldn't place the feeling, but she knew something was wrong with her being with Lucius. It wasn't right. But she couldn't back out now. She'd told him she would go to Hogsmeade with him. _Why, oh why, did I say yes?_

* * *

"If I can't be with Lily, then I won't be with anyone." James declared to his dorm mates. 

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. "Prongs, aren't you overreacting just a little bit?"

"No, Padfoot! I am not. Lily and I are destined to be together. I just know it."

"It's true." Remus whispered audibly.

Sirius snapped his head around and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Remus shook his head. "Give up, Sirius. This plan of yours isn't working. Just restore James so we can fix this thing with Lily. He needs to know."

"Know what?" James looked confused at his two best friends.

"Yeah, know what?" Peter piped up looking just as confused.

"Shut it, Wormtail. Moony, you have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius growled menacingly.

"Yes I do." Remus stood up and looked over at James. "There are some things you should know about you and Lily. You two did get together."

"What?" James blinked. "You've gone nuts, Moony. I would definitely remember if I had ever been with Lily Evans."

"But you do remember, James. Everything about your actions speaks of your remembrance." Moony looked significantly at Sirius. "Just do it, Padfoot. You know it's for the best."

Sirius hung his head. "You're too damn smart, Remus."

Remus preened. "I know."

"Will you two please explain what's going on?" James was annoyed, to say the least.

"I'm so sorry, Prongs." Sirius looked at James sadly.

"For what?"

Sirius didn't reply, he merely pointed his wand at James. But James couldn't make out his words because the world was turning black.

* * *

Lily sat next to Lucius in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. They were sitting across from Severus Snape and a dull looking Slytherin girl. She didn't appear to be too keen on being there. Lily smiled at her sympathetically and rested her head on Lucius' shoulder. She was very tired from lack of sleep the night before. She had been crying again. 

Lucius smiled down at her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "Everything okay, flower?"

Lily looked up at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just tired is all."

Snape smirked over at her. "Something keeping you up at night, Evans?"

Lily blushed profusely while Lucius chuckled. "Now now, Severus. That is none of your business." Lucius winked at him. Let him think what he wanted.

Lily sighed and left the conversation drift over her. She was feeling extremely sleepy and lightheaded. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

Lucius could feel that Lily had fallen asleep next to him and smirked at Severus, letting him know she was asleep. "I have such a way with the ladies."

"Malfoy, you must tell me your secret." Severus grinned wickedly.

The girl next to him just rolled your eyes. "You boys are so dense. If you can't see that she doesn't really want to be here, then you must be blind." She crossed her arms and glared at the table in front of her. Snape was most likely bribing her to go with him today.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl. "What do you mean?"

"Can't you tell that she's been crying? I would bet ten galleons that it isn't over _you_, Malfoy."

"You watch your tongue!" Lucius nearly roared but he had felt Lily stirring next to him and had lowered his voice.

Lily opened her eyes. "Oh." She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Lucius sent a glare at the girl next to Snape before turning to comfort her. "It's perfectly alright, my flower. Would you like to get up and go somewhere more private?"

Lily nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds fine with me."

* * *

James heart wrenched as he watched Lily walk out of the Three Broomsticks. Where was that bastard taking her? He excused himself from his friends claiming the need to use the restroom. They had been watching him like a hawk since last night. 

James exited the pub from the back and followed Lily and Lucius.

* * *

Lucius had guided Lily towards a small park inside of Hogsmeade. They sat together on a bench watching the water flow out of a fountain in front of them. Lily sighed contentedly as Lucius grabbed her hand. 

"This is nice." Lily blushed. "The park, I mean. It's pretty."

"Yes. Beautiful." Lily looked up at see Lucius gazing down at her and immediately looked away blushing.

"Stop it, Lucius." Lily's voice held a hint of a giggle in it.

"I can't help myself, Lily. I just want to kiss you."

Lily whipped her head around and stared at him. "What?"

"Shh, flower. It's okay." Lucius leaned forward and before she knew it his lips were on hers. It was an odd sensation to Lily. She really didn't know how to describe it. Lucius wasn't a bad kisser, but she just didn't feel anything from it.

Lily pulled back and looked at him. "Lucius, I don't think that…"

Lucius put a finger to her lips to silence her. He shook his head and smiled knowingly at her before leaning in for another kiss. When Lily felt his tongue at the edge of her lips she gasped involuntarily, and opening her mouth up to him. Something felt very wrong to her and she pulled away again. "Lucius, stop."

Lucius' gaze turned dark. "You don't mean that, Lily." He tried to advance on her again.

"Yes I do." Lily jumped off of the bench and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Lucius. I just can't… not with you."

Lucius sneered. "Then with who? You'll never find anyone better than me, Evans, and you know it!" Lily stared at him wide-eyed and turned to run away. "Wait, Lily, my flower, come back! We can work things out."

Lucius' words were lost on Lily as she ran away, careening headlong into something very solid.

* * *

James had been held back in the streets of Hogsmeade by one of his fellow Quidditch team members. He had wanted to discuss strategy for the upcoming game. James' gaze had frantically followed Lily to the park where Lucius had took her. He had tried his best to brush off his teammate but had been unsuccessful for the most part. 

Finally James sighed, "Listen, mate. I'll talk to you about this at practice. Right now I have some business to attend to."

The other boy grinned. "Sure James. I'll see you around later, alright?"

"Yeah." James responded absentmindedly. He started walking towards the park, determined not to let anything else distract him. However, he wasn't so fortunate as something ran straight into him.

"Oof!" The person on top of James strangled out. "What?" Definitely a female voice, James decided as he opened his eyes. Lily was staring right back at him.

"Lily?" James' voice sounded small. She looked very distraught.

"James?" Lily looked up at him. "Oh, James." She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she started to cry.

James pulled them into a sitting position on the ground and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Shh, Lily, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

Lily sniffed and looked up at him. "Everything, James. Everything is wrong. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do." She buried her face in his shoulder again, sobs wracking her small frame.

James carefully picked her up and began walking back to Hogwarts. "It's okay, Lily. I'm here now."

"Thank you, James. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." Lily closed her eyes and leaned against him, just letting him carry her.

"Oh, Lily." _I love you_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I seriously appreciate them more than anything! I'm sorry some of you kind of got confused switching from the third chapter to the fourth. That was kind of the point... Hehe. So, to clear up some confusion: Sirius didn't want Lily to go away because he knew it would kill his best friend so he kind of wiped their memories. He knew James a lot better than he did Lily, so she kind of didn't remember anything about the people at Hogwarts, which is why things seemed so new to her... and hence the whole Lucius situation. Hmm. What else. 

Oh yes! **I'm taking a poll**. If you want Sirius and Remus to get together let me know. I think the way I've written it it could go either way. They do make a cute couple sometimes... I don't really get into slash all that much... but you guys wanted a side couple I could do it. I would do anything for my sexy Sirius and Remus.

Let me know how you think it's going and if you have any pointers. I seriously wasn't going to give James his memory back so soon, but it just kind of happened... I wasn't going to have Lucius rape Lily either... which he really wasn't trying to do. He just wanted to make out. This is an absurdly long authors note.. lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! Seriously your reviews make me sit here and churn out a whole chapter in a matter of an hour...


	7. Getting Closer

**Chapter Seven: Getting Closer**

Lily sighed and leaned against James. They were sitting together in the Heads Common Room watching the fire. James had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry, James." Lily murmured.

"What for?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know. I guess for breaking down in front of you, I shouldn't have done that." Lily looked up at him biting her lip. James watched her, mesmerized by this action, wanting to taste her again after so long.

"Don't feel sorry for that. Lucius is a pig and I'm just glad you got away when you did." James squeezed her tight against him in a hug.

Lily smiled and pressed her head against his chest. "You're comfortable, you know that?"

"Why thank you, Miss Evans." James chuckled, rubbing her back. "You're not so bad yourself."

Lily giggled and nuzzled his neck. They sat there comfortably for quite some time while Lily thought to herself. What was she doing? She really shouldn't be flinging herself at James directly after the incident with Lucius. He probably didn't even want her after how horribly she had treated him. Lily sighed and pressed closer to him. She didn't want to leave his comforting arms.

James rested his chin on her head. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Oh, nothing…" Lily extricated herself from his arms and sat on the other end of the couch, tracing patterns in the cushions with her fingers. "I've just been so unfair to you, James. I don't deserve your friendship."

James got up and moved to kneel in front of her. "You're right, Lily. I don't want your friendship." James smiled when he heard her gasp. "I want so much more." James picked up her hand and kissed it gently, looking into her green eyes. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily blinked. _What?_ "What? James? Are you serious? I've been so awful to you!"

James just continued smiling and sat down next to her before pulling her into his lap. "I don't care. I just want to be with you Lily. I always have."

Lily grinned and cuddled up to him. "You haven't always known me, James."

"I wish I had." James whispered sincerely.

Lily smiled up at him. "Yes, James. I'll go out with you. But only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything for you, my dear." James grinned.

"Don't be so serious." Lily smiled and pressed her lips against his.

James groaned inwardly. It felt so good to have Lily next to him again. It almost made him forgive Sirius for wiping his memory. Of course, that would have to be dealt with later. But for now he just wanted to enjoy his time with Lily.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Padfoot." Remus looked over at his friend. They were sitting in the deserted common room doing homework late at night. Well, Remus was doing homework; Sirius was reading a magazine about Quidditch.

"For what, Moony?"

"For taking James' beating like a man." Remus grinned. James hadn't really beaten up Sirius. But there had definitely been some punches thrown.

"You know James could never best me in a real fight. I let him win." Sirius winked conspiratorially at Remus.

"Sure, you did."

"Are you trying to imply something, Remus?" Sirius growled playfully.

"Never!" Remus set his homework down, watching his friend.

"I think you are!" Sirius smirked and tackled Remus to the ground. The two friends rolled across the floor wrestling with each other. Finally Sirius won the day and had Remus pinned to the ground underneath him. "Surrender and I might let you go easily."

"I could not dishonor myself so. You will just have to murder me." Remus mock cringed away from the killing blow.

"Aw, I could never murder something so cute." The words seemed to slip out of Sirius' mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Remus' mouth opened and closed a few times feeling slightly uncomfortable underneath the boy. But then again, Remus thought, it wasn't so bad. Remus looked up at Sirius through his eyelashes, trying to get some reading from his friend.

Sirius didn't know what was happening any more than Remus did, but the next thing he knew his best friend was looking at him with inviting eyes and then their lips met. After the initial shock Remus opened his mouth up to his friend's probing tongue. Sirius delved deep into Remus' mouth, awash in new sensations. He liked girls, to be sure, but Remus was so different.

The two boys quite effectively made out with their hands flying everywhere on each other's body, exploring the familiar features in a whole new light. Sirius unexpectedly pulled away from Remus, rolling off of his best friend and laying down next to him. Sirius turned his head to look at his friend. Remus was giving him a hurt kind of look. His lips were swollen and so inviting. Sirius had to shake his head to clear the thoughts.

"I like girls, you know."

"So do I." Remus grinned.

"Then what's this about?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm okay with it, if you are."

"Perfectly fine."

"Excellent." Sirius crawled back on top of Remus, immediately claiming his friend's lips with his own.

* * *

James yawned and slid onto the bench at the Gryffindor table next to his friends. He immediately began filling his plate for breakfast, but his mind wasn't really in the task at hand.

"Late night, Prongs?" Sirius teased.

"Yeah." James grinned at Sirius and Remus. The two were looking extra chipper today. "Lily and I are going out."

"That's great." Sirius clapped James on the back. Remus frowned. "What, Moony? What is it now?"

"I'm really happy for you, James. But you know we have to restore her memory." Remus started slowly.

"What?" James and Sirius both yelled. The two boys looked at each other horror struck and then at Remus.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius grit out. "We have to do no such thing."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, think about it. James knows now what has happened. I'm sure that once he's gotten over the fact that Lily likes him again he'll realize that maybe she should come to like him again on her own terms, not ours."

James blinked at Remus and then groaned. "Geezus, Moony, couldn't you have told me that in like two days? I just got her back and now you want me to lose her again?"

"I don't want you to lose her, James." Remus shook his head. "After all, maybe she'll realize how great you've treated her since the beginning of the school year and forgive you for the whole Sasha ordeal."

"Good thinking, Moony! She might do that." James had a grin plastered on his face again.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Sirius mumbled. However, he refrained from voicing his concerns when he received a sharp look from Remus. "Speaking of the little she-witch, where has our dear Sasha been?"

"She transferred." Alice responded to the question. She had just sat down near the Marauders and had overheard. "Something about feeling really sorry about what happened to Lily. A lot of bullshit if you ask me."

"What happened to me?" Lily came up to the table, yawning sleepily. She looked at Alice expectantly as she sat down on James lap.

"Nothing, dear." James grinned happily, he had forced Sirius to make room for her next to him but he liked this situation better. He nuzzled his head against her neck, trying to make her forget the question with a few well placed kisses.

Lily giggled and tried to push him away. "Stop it, James. You're distracting me." She turned back to Alice, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "What happened to me?" She repeated as she slid of James' lap and onto the bench beside him, grabbing some food.

"Oh nothing, Lily." Alice looked around frantically for something to help her out and her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. "I just heard Lucius boasting about something this morning."

Lily's gaze darkened as she stiffened noticeably. "What did he say?"

"I don't know, Lily. I wasn't close enough to overhear. I just thought he might have been talking about you. He seemed rather upset." Alice tried to cover up, but she appeared to just be making the situation worse.

"Don't worry about, Lils. I'm here to protect you know." James leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lily smiled at him and patted his knee. "I know, James. I just don't like it when people talk about me." She sighed and picked up her fork, beginning to eat.

"Too right." Sirius chimed in. "I, however, love it when people talk about me. I think a change of subject is in order."

Remus just rolled his eyes. "Why, oh why, did you curse me with such friends?"

"Oh give over, Remus. You know you wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius winked at him before digging into his plate, as well.

Remus had the good grace to blush and look down. Lily and Alice shared a grin with each other.

* * *

Lily sat next to James during Transfiguration that day. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on the lesson. They were supposed to be transfiguring mice into teacups. However, she couldn't exactly focus when James was trying to play footsy with her beneath the table.

"James." She hissed, looking up at him as she unsuccessfully tried to transfigure the mouse for the second time. "You know I need to concentrate, I can't do this as well as you!"

James just grinned and slid his hand down her leg. "I can't help it, Lils. You just look so ravishing today."

Lily blushed and tried to slap his hand away. "James Potter, if you don't stop it right now I will just have to go and sit next to Sirius!" She tried to threaten him with a straight face, but it wasn't working to well. James was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "You're impossible. How about if you let me concentrate now I'll make it up to you later, okay?" Lily pleaded with him.

James' expression brightened up considerably. "You have a deal, Evans. Now, let me help you with this." James grinned and began to correct her wand movements, seeing as how he had successfully managed to transfigure the mouse at the beginning of class.

* * *

Lily yawned and looked down at her homework. She and James were sitting at a table in their common room trying to complete their homework. However, all Lily could think about was her promise. _How was she going to make it up to James?_ A very bad idea sprung into her head and she quickly blushed trying to suppress her thoughts. They were dating though, it wasn't so absurd of an idea, was it?

**You've only been dating a day.**

_So?_

**He'll think you're promiscuous.**

_He knows better!_

**I don't agree, something isn't right.**

_Why am I talking to you?_

"James Potter, will you have sex with me?" Lily hurried out before her resolve weakened.

James glanced up, his eyes as wide as they would go. Immediately he began choking as he realized he wasn't breathing. Lily immediately rushed to his side to help him out. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Forget I said anything." Lily blushed deeply and stood there lamely as he recovered his breath.

"No, no, I'm fine. But… Lily?" James was overcome with memories of that night at the end of their sixth year. "Are you sure?"

Lily blushed profusely all over again. "It was just an idea. Never mind me, let's go back to our homework." Lily tried to walk away but James caught her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Lils, you can't just proposition a guy like that and walk away!" James grinned devilishly at her before claiming her mouth in his.

Lily smiled against his mouth. "I take that as a yes, then."

"You better believe it." James swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lily smiled as she looked around the room. It was much like hers, only more masculine. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed, which James gently laid her on. Lily grinned and patted the area of the bed next to her. She did not know why she was being so forward, but she felt the need to be close to James.

James quickly obliged her and softly started kissing her again. His hands trailed down her arms from her shoulders. He lightly ran them across her stomach and up to massage breasts. He pulled away the kiss and looked at her meaningfully. When she nodded he smiled and kissed along her jaw, his hands running back down to the hem of her shirt before he pulled it up over her head.

James began kissing down her neck and across her collarbone. He loved the feel of her skin. It was so silky and beautiful. He smiled as he felt her hands tug at the hem of his shirt and let her pull it over his head. She tentatively let her hands roam over his well defined stomach muscles.

Lily loved the look of James. He was so handsome and had the most gorgeous abs ever. _It must be the Quidditch._ She hesitantly moved over him so she could kiss his chest. She felt nervous and didn't know if she was doing this right. But she felt reassured when James moaned as her mouth closed over his nipple. She blushed a little bit as she felt his body move against hers. She could tell he was aroused. She moved up his body and kissed his lips. She let her tongue explore his mouth, as his hands roamed down her backside, a soft moan emitting from her mouth.

James rolled them over so he was on top of Lily. "We don't have to go any farther, Lils." James tried to reassure her as he kissed across her chest. He was fiddling with her bra clasp and didn't know if he should continue.

"No, James. I want to." Lily ground her hips up against his, causing him to moan deeply. "And I know you want to too."

"I always have, Lils." James smiled and kissed her lips as he undid her bra. His hands moved down to touch her soft flesh as hers moved to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants off. "I always will."

Lily smiled up at him. She felt safe in his arms. He would never hurt her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a bad person. XD I mean, honestly... I know that when my male friends are having a friendly bout of wrestling they just like to make out afterwards... Er... I mean, hehe. X.x; I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter, I'm perfectly okay with that, I'm not a review whore. I just didn't know what to do, one person said "No" and another said "Yes" To SiriusRemus.. so... I compromised. They are... but they aren't. You'll see. Hopefully.. I really haven't thought that far ahead. Oh, and sorry for the uber long foreplay and absolutely no action.. Ha. Well, I try not to make it one of those fics... but sometimes it just happens. You know when you read author's notes and people say "The characters just took me there" or some such, I always thought, bah, that's silly, you control the characters! But, really, I've learned that they do have minds of their own.. .naughty, naughty minds! O.o;; 

I really appreciate the reviews, thank you so much to those of you who do review! I'm sorry for any mistakes I make, this isn't beta read \ Let me know what you think!


	8. Relationships

**Chapter Eight: **Relationships

Lily had snuck out of James' room during the night and crawled into her own bed. Her mind was swimming with emotions. _Had she really just slept with James?_ She didn't know if she believed herself or not. She had just met him this year! _How did that happen anyways?_ Lily's eyebrows furrowed in thought. It didn't make much sense to her that she hadn't met James before. Granted, these thoughts had occurred to her, but as her relationship with James grew it seemed more important to her to found out why she didn't know who he was before this year.

Lily yawned and decided to leave the mystery for the morning. Lily blushed deeply recalling she hadn't slept much once James had gone to sleep, her mind had been spinning then too.

* * *

James grumbled and rolled over on his bed. Immediately his eyes flew open and his hands groped around his bed. _Where was Lily?_ He was pretty sure that they had slept together last night so why wasn't she still there? He looked around the room and found no trace of her. James was about to go search for her when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. James grinned at this. Maybe she wanted company? _No, James, don't be presumptuous, she's probably confused._

James shrugged off his conscious and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom. "Lily?" He called out. He could see her shadow against the shower curtain. He didn't move to open, it though, waiting for her response.

Lily poked her head out of the shower, water dripping down her face. She looked gorgeous. "Yes?" She tried to speak nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering what happened to you this morning." James smiled at her and moved closer.

Lily involuntarily moved back, causing apprehension in James. "Oh, well..." Lily bit her lower lip. "I got up to shower and think about some things, James. I hope you didn't mind." Lily slipped back behind the curtain and finished rinsing herself off before turning off the water.

"Not at all." James pouted a little, noticing she was done with her shower. "What are your plans for the day?"

"We have classes, James." Lily giggled, reaching her hand out to grab a towel. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of the shower."

"No one is stopping you, my dear." James grinned mischeviously.

"James! I'm only wearing a towel!" Lily blushed casting her eyes to the floor.

"Now, now, Lily," James grinned wickedly at her, advancing. "You know that didn't stop you last night.

"James, that was different, it was last night, and…" Lily raised her eyes to see James right in front of her. "James!" She gasped as her opened the shower curtain and vainly tried to cover herself up properly. "What are you doing?" She slapped his shoulder and walked out of the shower, pretending it didn't bother her that she was wearing the shortest towel ever.

"Just admiring the view."

"You're incorrigible." Lily started walking towards her room to get changed, trying not to look at James, lest her face turn completely red. "Oh, James." She accidentally turned around to look at him before noticing that he wasn't wearing anything. "Oh, oh…" Lily lowered her head.

"What, Lily?" James smirked. He loved torturing this girl. He wasn't going to pretend like last night didn't happen, and he wasn't going to let her either.

"Nothing, I'll just see you at breakfast, yeah?" Lily rushed out. James had definitely noticed the skimpiness of her outfit.

* * *

Remus cracked an eye open. _Ugh_. Contrary to popular belief, mornings were not his thing. It didn't really help matters to see Sirius hovering over his bed grinning down at him.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus tried to snuggle back into his covers, pretending it was still night.

"Wakey, wakey!" Sirius grinned and pulled the covers off Remus, exposing his boxer clad body.

"Sirius!" Remus yelped.

"Yes?" Sirius whispered huskily in his friends ear.

Remus shivered. "Don't do that," he whispered quietly.

"Alright." Sirius sat down on Remus' bed while Remus got up and began looking for clothes. Sirius shameless admired the view. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Umm," Remus looked at his grinning friend. "I don't know."

"You're a party pooper, Moony." Sirius pouted. "But, I just wanted to tell you that I have date tonight."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's your big news? Thanks for sharing, Padfoot. So do I."

"You do?" Sirius looked thoughtful. "We should double date!"

"Ugh, no. That would have to be your worst idea ever." Remus yawned and pulled his robes on, finally dressed for the day.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius grinned at Remus. He was so much fun to mess with.

Remus growled and launched himself at Sirius. "You know why." Remus nipped at Sirius lips.

Sirius just laughed and returned the favor by nibbling on Remus' earlobe. "It might be fun, you know."

"You'd just get jealous, Padfoot. I know you would." Remus pulled back looking at his friend seriously.

"I would not! You'd be the jealous one!" Sirius proclaimed indignantly.

"What if I were?" Remus pressed his lips hard against Sirius', his tongue gaining entrance quickly.

After several long moments the two boys separated. "Think about it?" Sirius asked, nuzzling his head against Remus' neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Remus sighed and pulled Sirius up off his bed. "Let's go before the whole dorm knows we're shagging each other."

"We are not shagging." Sirius smirked. "Yet."

* * *

Lily chose to sit with Alice during breakfast. She wanted to sit as far away from James as she could without being too obvious. The two girls were talking animatedly when James and the other Marauders come into the Great Hall. Lily looked up and smiled she met James' eyes.

"How is the precious Potter these days, Lily?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Oh!" Lily recalled what she wanted to talk about. "Do you think I could talk to you in private? I have some questions regarding James."

Alice blinked, a little nervous. "Oh?" She choked out. "What about?"

"I was just wondering what I was doing these past six years to have never seen him." Lily bit her lip and looked at Alice meaningfully. "I think something strange is going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lily." Alice tried to shrug her off. "You were more of a loner before this year. Honestly, we were all shocked when you got on so well with us. You had never expressed interest in being our friend before."

"I don't think so." Lily would not be swayed. "I think something else is going on." Lily lowered her voice. "Do you think someone could have tampered with my mind?"

Alice choked on her food. "Lily! Whatever would make you say that?" She said a bit too loudly.

The four boys who were sitting a little bit apart from them looked at the two girls strangely. "You okay there, Alice?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Black, I'm just peachy." Alice grumbled. Alice shoved Lily at James. "Go talk to your boyfriend. Maybe he knows."

Lily gave Alice a death glare as James wrapped his arms around Lily. He had felt a little put out at Lily's treatment of him this morning. "What might I know?"

"It's nothing." Lily muttered.

"No, tell me."

"Leave it alone, James." Lily tried to shrug his arms off of her and stand up to leave for the library.

"No." James pulled her against him and started tickling her. Lily immediately began squirming while laughing her head off. "Now, now, my dear, if you want to be let you, you should probably fess up."

"Alright, alright," Lily gasped out when James finally let her go. "I was just talking to Alice about how I think it's strange we've never met before this year."

The four boys immediately stiffened and looked at Lily nervously. "What makes you think about that, love?" James tried to distract her by kissing down her neck.

Lily slapped him away and stood up. "I don't know, James. I just want to take some time and think. I'll see you during classes." Lily strode out of the Great Hall, curious at her cold behavior towards her boyfriend.

* * *

The four boys looked at each other after Lily's departure.

Remus sighed, "I hate to say I told you so…"

"So don't, Moony." Sirius growled as he stood up.

"Sirius!" James called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you think it's obvious?" Sirius spun around and stared at his best mate. "I have to give her her memory back."

James face fell drastically. If Sirius did that, Lily was going to hate him even more than before. "Please, Padfoot. No, not yet. Just give me more time."

Sirius sighed, looking at his distressed friend. "James, I know you want to keep her like this, but it's not good. She's getting confused. What if she decides to leave you because she thinks you're keeping secrets from her?"

James shook his head. "She won't! I know she loves me, Padfoot. I know she does. I can make her forget. She'll only want to be with me. I know she will. I know it." James repeated.

Sirius pulled his friend into a hug. "It's okay, James. Everything will turn out alright."

Remus walked up to the two. "Neither of you have to worry about it right now, classes are staring." Remus pulled his friends after him, Peter trailing behind.

* * *

Neither James nor Sirius got a chance to speak with Lily again that day. She had gone off to the library to work on homework and refuse to look at them during classes. They assumed she had a lot on her mind and would talk to her tomorrow when they had more time. Tomorrow was Saturday after all.

But tonight was Friday, and Sirius and Remus were up in the Seventh year boys dormitory getting ready for their dates that night.

"Why are we double dating again?" Remus sighed.

"Because, coincidentally, our dates are both from Hufflepuff and naturally they get along with each other." Sirius grinned.

"You set this up didn't you?" Remus shrugged his shirt off and started looking for a new one.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius walked up to Remus from behind.

Remus gasped as he felt Sirius' hands trail down his back. He turned around, a lopsided smile on his face. "I have this hunch."

"Do you?" Sirius leaned in and started kissing Remus.

Remus pulled back after a minute. He looked at his friend crossly before returning to the search for a shirt. "How do you expect to get through a date with someone else when you can't keep your hands off of me?"

Sirius pouted and pulled Remus to him from behind and started kissing his back. "I think I might manage if I have something to get me through."

Remus groaned and pulled out of Sirius' arms. "You are such a hormonally driven boy, you know that?"

"And you aren't?"

* * *

James stretched out on the couch in his and Lily's common room. He was hoping to catch her as soon as she walked through the portrait whole so they could talk. He wasn't disappointed when ten minutes later Lily walked through looking upset with herself.

"Lily?" James called out to her.

Lily spun around and looked at James. "Yes?"

"Come here." James patted the area of the couch next to him. "I think we need to talk."

"I think we need to too." Lily moved towards him cautiously, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as him.

James sighed, noticing her distance. "Lily, what's going on with you? I mean, last night, we…" Lily blushed profusely and looked away. "And now you're acting like you hate me!"

"I don't know, James. I'm really confused." Lily whispered and threw herself at him, clinging to his neck desperately. "I think someone has been messing with my mind." Lily started sobbing into his shoulder. She had spent the day looking up the Hogwart's history for the past six years and found numerous mentions of her name, but she could barely remember anything she was supposed to have done. What scared her the most was the mention of her name alongside James' several times.

"Shh, Lily. It's okay." James stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

Lily's frayed nerves snapped. She pulled away from him. "No it won't, James! Someone has been keeping something from me." She backed away from him and stumbled into a chair. "And I think it's you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

James sighed. "I know."

Lily blinked at him several times before choking out, "You know?"

"I do." James gestured for her to sit next to him again. "Come here and I'll explain everything to you. We can fix this all in the morning, I promise."

* * *

Remus grumbled as he sat next to his date, watching Sirius make out with his. _The bloody git._

His date, Daphne, just giggled at them before turning to Remus suggestively_. Sure, why not_, Remus thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the girl, wrapping his arms around her. He did notice the look he got from Sirius for doing so, almost like he was cheering him on.

They definitely had an odd relationship, those two.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! HBP came out and I read that, and spent a lot of time theorizing, and I am in love with my graphics program which ends up taking up a lot of my time. It really just takes someone to motivate me into writing. It's never hard once I start, but it's a bitch getting me too. I am so sorry! IMPORTANT, I shall be including the one tidbit we learned about the Marauder era from HBP, namely the Potions Professor. No more guessing and creating our own characters. YaY! Excited, anyone? 

I hope I don't get lynched for taking so long. I think it was kind of funny that just as I was finishing this up someone reviewed and told me to update. Hehe, so this one is for you! I love when you review, and I promise to update quicker. I think this story might continue on for a couple more chapters. Obviously Lily has to get her memory back and eventually forgive James... And the naughty part of my brain really wanted Sirius and Remus to have a threesome with a random girl.. Lol, but I don't think it'll happen, never fear! I'd have to create my own character, bah. No one likes that! Lol.

/end insanely long author's note


	9. Revelations

**Chapter Nine**: Revelations

Lily yawned and nuzzled her head against James' neck. She had slept in his room last night. Lily blushed a little though they hadn't done anything really, but it was still new to her to be sleeping in the same bed as a boy. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what James had told her last night. Sirius had wiped her memory? It hardly seemed possible, but it explained so much to her about her feelings for the past few days, how she hardly knew anyone in her class.

Lily sighed and decided to slip out of bed to go shower. She wanted to greet the day prepared to face down Sirius, and eventually James. She had a feeling she'd be very mad with him once she regained her memory. Not that she hadn't been very angry with him last. She had yelled for at least half an hour. Lily coughed, recalling how dry her throat had been. James had just sat there and took everything she threw at him. In a way it had made her even angrier. She couldn't believe that he'd had his own memory back for several days and had not immediately wanted hers likewise restored.

Lily smiled a little to herself at his reasoning. He had just wanted to be with her. How could she blame him for that? But she shouldn't spend too much time reflecting. Lily looked over at James who was apparently still sleeping. Steeling her nerves Lily made to get out of bed.

However, at that moment, James decided to snake his arms around her waist, "Don't."

Lily blinked and turned to look at his now open hazel eyes. They were so beautiful, she wanted to get lost in their depths. "What, James?" She tried to sound angry with him. She felt bad for her emotional outburst the night before. After yelling at him she had collapsed into his lap, crying her eyes out for a memory she didn't have. Oh yes, James had confessed why she had been so angry with him that Sirius felt compelled to wipe their memories. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth, but she knew they were true. He had been so calm and rubbed her back the whole time she cried. He didn't try to make any moves. She had just cried herself into exhaustion. Eventually he had picked her up and carried her to his bed where they had both slept fitfully.

"Do you hate me, Lily?" James asked quietly, his eyes still searching hers. He could see so many emotions there. He didn't want to attempt to read them, all he knew is that he still saw love. Love for him, he hoped. It had taken so much for him to confess everything with such a straight face.

"I don't know, James. It's hard, you know?" She sat up and pulled out of his embrace. "I should go shower. We need to speak to Sirius first thing."

"We will, Lily dear. But please don't leave me." James held onto her hand and kissed it lightly. "I don't want to be separated. You'll hate me soon enough, I'm not eager to hurry it along."

Lily bit her lip and looked at James. He was so beautiful, and he loved her, he did. She could see it in his eyes, in his movements, but most of all… Lily leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. He had a way of kissing her that made her melt inside. She wanted to stay with him forever.

"I love you, James." Lily looked up into his bewildered eyes and before could reply she placed a more urgent kiss on his lips, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. After a few moments of shock he readily complied with her wishes, his hands coming up to clasp her to him gently. He laid down his back, bringing her with him, their tongues battling with each other, expressing so many emotions that were bottled up inside them.

After a few minutes, their need for air caused James to pull away from Lily. He rested his forehead against hers, his thumb stroking her cheek while he regained his breath. His hazel eyes gazed into her emerald ones. "Lily, I love you too. And after everything happens today, I want you to know that, I need you to know that! I love _you_."

"How could I ever doubt you, James?" Lily extricated herself from his embrace and left the bed for the shower. "Don't doubt me either. I meant what I said. I do love you, James. You've meant so much to me. You had to have meant so much to me!" Lily's eyes were tearing up. "Ever since I met you at the beginning of the year I have felt such a strong connection with you. And if it weren't for Lucius," Lily's breath caught in her throat as she started sobbing, "I'm sure I would have realized it sooner." She finally gasped out.

Lily stood in the doorway staring at him. He looked positively disheveled after their snog session. She had wrapped her hands up in his hair and she could see it sticking out everywhere. He was only wearing flannel boxer shorts and she could easily see the smooth planes of his chest as he sat up in his bed, the sheets twisted around him. He looked so gorgeous that it took everything within herself to turn around and head for the shower. She needed to clear her brain. Her meeting with Sirius would reveal to her so much about James and the rest of her feelings for him. She didn't doubt she loved him sincerely, but she needed to know what had happened from her own perspective. She hoped their relationship could survive this.

She really hoped she wasn't being a silly girl who had rushed into a relationship and was now trying to condone her actions by convincing herself of having real feelings for James Potter.

How she hoped.

* * *

Sirius was having a very good dream. It involved himself, Remus and a very buxom young lady. Unfortunately it seemed James' voice was working its way into his dream. What would James be doing in the middle of his threesome? Sirius cringed, certainly not trying to join! No, no it had to be something else. Perhaps his was trying to tell him something. It sounded suspiciously like, "Wake up."

Sirius peeped an eye open and saw his best friend glaring down at him. "What, Prongs?" Sirius mumbled and tried to settle back down into his blankets.

"Get up!" James ripped the blankets off of Sirius, exposing his boxer clad form.

Sirius shivered and grasped for the blankets. To no avail, however, as James had them tightly in his grasp far away from Sirius.

"What do you want?" Sirius grumbled. He was feeling irate having caught Remus laughing at him. Peter just looked confused.

James gave him a hard look and threw his blanket back at him. Sirius grinned, feeling like he had won, and immediately closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "I told Lily last night."

Sirius froze. "Told her what, exactly?"

"What do you think, Padfoot? She'll be here any minute now. And if you don't want her to see you nearly naked, I suggest you get dressed." James crossed his arm and glared at his best friend.

"Okay, okay." He muttered and got up, dressing as slowly as he could, just so everyone could get a good view of his finely sculpted form.

"Stop acting like we're all staring at you." Remus snickered from the next bed over.

Sirius turned his eyes to his semi-boyfriend, and licked his lips suggestively, about to pull his shirt over his head.

"Yeah," Peter piped up. "None of us want to see that. Eww. One would think you were trying to turn us on or something."

Sirius choked, his shirt halfway over his head, and fell back onto his bed, caught in his apparel. "What the heck are you talking, Wormtail? I have no reason to try and turn any of you on."

Remus just grinned and helped Sirius out of his shirt dilemma. "Sure, Padfoot."

"Why, you little tosser!" Sirius glared at Remus before pouncing on him, trying to get him to submit.

James growled. "Will you two lovebirds quit it, Lily's coming."

Sirius gasped and turned his face to his friend. James grinned at him knowingly for a second before turning his head to watch Lily approach. Sirius turned back to Remus who was grinning too. "How does he know?" Sirius whispered.

"It could be how you were just in the middle of molesting me…" Remus started.

Sirius looked affronted. "I did not!"

"Yes you did." Remus kissed his nose before crawling off of Sirius. It was at that moment that Lily entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"Hello, guys." She said quietly.

"Hey, Lily." James stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lending her support. He could tell she was very fragile at the moment. He felt her immediately lean back against him and he took her hands in his own.

Remus stood up and brushed himself off. He smiled at Lily, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," Lily admitted and looked down.

"Now, Lily, my precious, I didn't know you fancied me. Is that what's got you all distressed, we can easily fix that by a quick round in the sack." Sirius winked at her, approaching cautiously.

"Gag me now, Black." Lily cracked a smile.

"Ooh, Kinky." Sirius purred before pulling her out of James' grasp and dipping her low, making as if to kiss her.

"God, Sirius! What are you doing?" Lily's eyes had turned up to glare at him before she gave him a piece of her mind when her face went blank. She was staring at Sirius' wand.

Sirius gave her a reassuring smile. "I only wanted what was best for you and James, Lily. I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't thinking properly. All I could think was that you were going to leave and my best friend was going to go insane."

Lily gave him a hug and murmured into his shoulder, "Thank you, Sirius."

Remus rested a hand on her back, "Shall we?" He looked at Sirius, who nodded.

* * *

Lucius growled to himself. He was sitting in Potions and could not concentrate on his work. He looked boredly around the room while Professor Slughorn rambled on about some sort of draught or another. Did it really matter to him? He was a Slytherin and Slughorn was his Head of House.

His gaze soon rested on Lily Evans. His blood still boiled recalling that incident at Hogsmeade. She had been so ready for him! He could tell. She had fallen for his lies and fake sincerity. He licked his lips, what a shag she would have been. He couldn't get his mind off of it. Her body was just so exquisite, despite the fact she was a mudblood.

He cocked his head to the side observing her. For the past few days she and Potter had been hanging off of one another. It had disgusted him immensely. But today she was sitting next to Lupin trying her best to ignore Potter's pleading stares. Perhaps they had had a fight. Maybe he could use that to his advantage…

* * *

Lucius wasn't the only one who noticed Lily's odd behavior. As soon as he released the class to work on their potions Horace Slughorn approached his prize student. He had a soft spot for Lily Evans. She was such a bright witch and a wonderful member of his Slug Club. But all year she had hardly acknowledged their special relationship and hadn't attended a single meeting. After seeing her with Potter he thought he understood, but now she seemed estranged from him. Maybe it was time to interfere.

"Miss Evans," he said as he drew near.

"Yes, Professor?" She set down her stirring rod and looked up at the Professor. He could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Is there something bother you? I haven't seen you at a single meeting all year. We're having another one this weekend, you know. I think you should come along."

Lily nodded and looked back down at her potion. "I should be able to come, Professor." She looked back up at him smiling. "I don't know what's come over me."

Horace looked flustered. "It's quite alright, dear. You can return to your work now."

Professor Slughorn moved back to the front of the class watching his students. He sighed exasperatingly to himself as Pettigrew blew something up. He honestly didn't know how the child had gotten into his NEWT potions. It probably had something to do with his three friends. He didn't know how well they treated Pettigrew, but they obviously stuck together. They were always helping each other out. That thought alone confused Horace as to why he would sometimes see Pettigrew sneaking around in the dungeons with some of his own Slytherins. Perhaps he should speak to the boy.

* * *

James sat in his common room waiting around for Lily, much like three nights previous. It was now Monday night and James had barely come into contact with Lily since Saturday. After Sirius had returned her memory she had just gone all rigid and left the room immediately. James didn't know what to do. He had just watched her go. His friends weren't much help either, as they just told him to give her some space.

James desperately wanted to hold her close to him. He closed his eyes recalling their last few moments together when she hadn't hated him. She had said she loved him. Did she still?

James didn't notice Lily's presence in the room at first until she was practically straddling his lap. James looked at her, startled. "Lily?" His brow furrowed down in a confusion that didn't last long before her mouth was trying to devour his.

His hands instinctively ran up the sides of her arms to clasp her shoulders. He maneuvered her down on her back and pressed up against her, his hands feeling everywhere, just as hers were. As his right hand closed around one of her breasts he looked into her eyes and saw her desire and… was that love? shining back at him. He groaned to himself and started kissing down her jawling before suckling on her neck. Her beautiful neck.

He felt her hands trail up under his shirt, and the next thing he knew it was gone, as was hers and her pale breasts were shoved against his naked chest as she pulled him in for a long searing kiss.

James' emotions were running rampant with him and he didn't take time to really analyze what was happening. Why was she doing this after having not spoken to him for several days? He couldn't bring himself to care because her hand had just snaked into his pants, grasping him firmly.

"I want you, James." He heard her whisper. They were the first words he had heard her speak to him in a long time and they drove him mad. He quickly dispensed with his pants and boxers along with hers.

James gazed into her eyes as he stood poised, ready to enter her. She bucked her hips up against his and he sank down willingly, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. He started moving fast and quick against her eager body. He felt so much tension inside him being released that it didn't take him long before he came. He didn't know if she did or not, but he collapsed on top of her, nestling his head on her sweaty chest gasping for breath. "I love you, Lily Evans." He choked out.

He felt her chest shaking and he looked up at her, seeing tears leaking out of her eyes. "Lily?"

She didn't reply. She couldn't. There was just so much to say.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a sporadic updater... I can't help it. I write when I'm inspired, which is so rarely. And if I would just force myself to open up word and start writing it just becomes so easy. Erg. Well, anyhow, I think two people reviewed yesterday which made me really want to write this for you guys today. So, yay! 

So, I'm sorry for the almost pure lack of Peter. It's not that I hate him (which I kind of do..) it's just I don't know what to do with him! And then whenever I can incorporate him it seems that just Sirius and Remus want to talk.. and... blah. So, there was some of him in this chapter! Woo! And maybe more, or more just hints like I gave.

So, we can all rejoice, Lily has her memory back! I keep opening up new things for this story and I don't know how I'm going to wrap them all up. Lol, Slughorn.. How could I not include him once we learned of his existence in HBP? It would have been silly of me. And NO Lucius will not be raping Lily... And I know some of you don't like the whole SiriusRemus thing... so, here's my promise: They will not be having sex. At least, not where I'll be describing it, that is. They might in the privacy of their own time... I can't really tell them no, can I? But you guys won't have to read about it.

So, leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	10. Reconciliation

**Chapter Ten:** Reconciliation

Lily yawned and idly played with her quill in Transfiguration. She couldn't pay attention to Professor McGonagall rattling on about something so boring as turning an owl into a silver plate. It didn't really interest her. James could probably help her with it later if she missed something important, since he seemed like he was paying attention. Lily blinked slowly at herself and calmly tried to remember how she wasn't talking to James. _Just sleeping with him._

Lily still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had happened last night. She had entered the common room where he was waiting for her. As soon as she looked at him she remembered how much she loved him; before and after the memory wipe. She loved him so much it hurt, and when he had looked at her so lost and confused she couldn't help but make love to him. She hoped it would be able to express her love for him even if she couldn't say it.

She wasn't ready to forgive him entirely. She felt like she had been betrayed. He had ran off to some other girl at the first sign of trouble. He had lied to her by not telling her about the memory wipe as soon as he found out. She would forgive him one day. Perhaps today, she thought fondly as she looked over at him. He was scribbling something, deep in concentration. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she noticed how he had his lower lip caught in his teeth. He was so adorable.

Lily still couldn't believe she had let herself get caught in Lucius' trap. How could she even notice the slimy git when she had someone as beautiful as James around? It defied logic, but it had happened.

Speaking of Lucius, she could see him trying to catch her eye meaningfully. Lily gave him sharp glare before turning her attention to Professor McGonagall, they'd be starting the practical application of the transformation soon. _Maybe James will partner with me_.

* * *

Lucius couldn't help but smile inwardly at Lily's vain attempt to scare him off. Nothing could get him off the scent of one Miss Lily Evans. Except maybe Potter. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he saw Lily approach Potter. The exchange seemed awkward enough, perhaps there was still hope. Maybe they broke it off and were trying to be friends. Lucius just needed the chance to speak with Lily again and prove his superiority to Potter.

* * *

James grinned as Lily fumbled her way through making excuses to him. "Shh, Lily," James put a finger to his lips to indicate she stop talking. "I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter how you've been acting." James smiled when she blushed. "So, let's start on this assignment, shall we?"

Lily's eyes lit up in a way that made James weak in the knees. She was so gorgeous. "Of course, James. And," She leaned in close so they wouldn't be overheard. "I love you too. I'm sorry for my behavior last night." She cast her eyes downwards, ashamed of herself.

"Hush." James lifted her chin up in his hand. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with your behavior, Miss Evans, but I think it might require some point taking if there isn't a repeat performance every night for the rest of my life."

Lily gaped him for a few seconds before falling into giggles, which James soon joined her in. "You are such a boy, Mr. Potter."

"One should hope." James winked at her before returning the owl they were supposed to be working on.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room pleased with himself.

"What's with you, Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly from a couch where he was reading.

"Things between Lily and James have finally sorted themselves out, and it looks like I'm in the clear." Sirius grinned happily.

"I don't know, Sirius." Remus started slowly. "Lily's only just forgiven James. It probably hasn't occurred to her to be mad at you yet."

Sirius paled. "You think?"

"I really do." Remus smirked, "Oh look, here she comes."

Sirius yelped and launched himself at Remus. "Protect me."

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I will do no such thing. As soon as she gets here, I'm throwing you to the wolves!"

"Now now, Moony, I've already thrown myself at _a_ wolf, how many more do I need to throw myself at?" Sirius snickered.

Remus blushed and pushed Sirius off his lap. "Shut up, they're coming."

James and Lily were indeed approaching the pair, slowly though, since they noticed the two were talking. "Hey guys," James greeted.

"Hey, Prongs." Remus returned cheerily.

"Prongs." Sirius nodded at James. "And.." and here his face really broke out into a heartbreaking smile for Lily. "Lily, my love, how nice to see you." He grasped her hand and brought up to his lips for a kiss. "I do hope you are doing well."

Lily snatched her hand back and pretended to glare at Sirius. "None of that, I'm mad at you!"

"You are?" Sirius gasped and looked offended. "Whatever for?"

"Oh, I don't know, something to do with destroying my memory and possibly my life!" Lily retorted.

"Destroy your life? Lily, my flower, you are doing splendidly with Jamesie here, how is your life destroyed?"

Lily seemed to ponder this thought for a minute before settling herself down in James' lap after he had sat down. "I might have met a really handsome man at Beauxbatons." Lily grinned, looking to her dumbstruck boyfriend.

"What?" James gulped.

Lily kept grinning and snuggled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, he would have to be super tall, black hair, of course, hazel eyes, devilishly handsome."

"Lily, there's no need to be making James' jealous by describing me to him." Sirius remarked.

"I'm not describing you, Sirius." Lily returned, nuzzling her head into James' neck, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"It's true," Remus replied. "She's clearly describing me."

"She is not!" Sirius glared at Remus. "Why would she want you over me? Clearly I'm the handsomer of the two."

Remus snorted and looked back down at his book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked. "Remus? Remus?" Sirius started shaking his boyfriend. "Tell me!"

"God, Padfoot. Let me go." Remus tackled Sirius onto the couch and sat on top of him, pinning him down. "Go on, Lily. Tell us about your dream guy."

James was grinning lazily, stroking Lily's hair. "Yeah, tell us about him."

"Well, I have to say this," Lily bit her lip and looked very thoughtful. "He's really great in bed."

This statement caused both Remus and Sirius to stop wrestling with each other and James to go slack-jawed. "Really?" They all asked in unison.

Lily just smiled and kissed James' cheek before settling her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I'm really tired. We just came here so I could forgive you Sirius. I know you had the best of intentions. James I should go, though, before you two start making out in front of us."

Both Remus and Sirius' jaws started to work, but no sound was coming out. James grinned at them and scooped Lily up into his arms, so they could make their way back to their own rooms. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Prongs."

"Bye."

After Lily and James had left, Sirius draped himself on Remus' lap. "No one's around, are they? Peter's gone?"

"Yeah.." Remus started slowly.

"Good, let's go upstairs."

* * *

Lily sighed happily as James laid her down in his bed. She heard him leave to go put on pajamas. She smiled mischievously to herself and merely stripped down to her under clothes.

"Are you tired, Lily?" James asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

Lily smiled up at him from her spot under the covers. "Oh, I don't know. Was there something you had in mind?"

James blushed profusely. He reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "Just you, my love."

Lily smiled and sat up, the blanket slipping around her to reveal her bare stomach. "Come here, James."

James obliged crawling over on top of her and leaning down for a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, his tongue soon begging for entrance, which she happily gave. His hands soon began roaming down the sides of her body before coming up to rest firmly on her breasts. Lily gasped in his mouth as one of his hands slipped inside her bra, massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple. James groaned into the kiss, and ground his hips down against hers.

Lily broke the kiss, gasping for air. She looked up into his eyes which were clouded with love and lust. She began kissing and licking down his jaw to his shoulder, while her hands roamed down his body to his pajama pants, gently tugging on them. Soon he helped her pull them off along with his boxers. Soon after the two of them were completely naked, their hands running along each other's bodies as they kissed furiously.

James run his hands down her sides before moving behind her to firmly grab her bottom, pulling her hips up into his. Lily moaned and nodded at him. She lay back watching her love position himself over her before slowly entering. Before long James was moving against her and she was bucking her hips up against his. James began kissing her again, his hands back up squeezing her breasts.

Lily's breath was harsh and ragged and she could feel herself approaching the brink. As James sped up considerably she felt her orgasm explode within her. James, feeling her tighten around him soon followed.

James collapsed onto the bed next to Lily and looked over at her. She looked so radiant and a glow. James smiled and wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her close.

"I love you, James." She whispered as her eyes closed.

* * *

The next day Lily was feeling considerably better. She managed to get through all her classes and even pay attention. She talked to Professor Slughorn about her earlier problems, and he didn't seem as worried for her. Things appeared to be really looking up for her.

"Evans." A voice drawled from behind her. Lily had been out patrolling the corridors for her Head duties. She was close to the dungeons, but not too much that she couldn't easily get away.

"Lucius." She said calmly, turning around to face the boy addressing her.

"How nice to see you out here, Evans."

"I wish I could say the same, Lucius. But I'm going to have to send you back to your dormitory, you're out after hours." Lily put her hands on hips, not wanting to deal with Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Evans, you forget I'm a prefect, so I have every right to be out after hours. Would you care to walk with me?"

"I don't think so." Lily stated trying to get away from him. "I really need to continue doing my rounds. I know you aren't on patrol tonight, so please return to your common room where you are supposed to be."

"Lily, what happened to you? You seemed to like me well enough at the beginning of the year." Lucius tried again.

Lily stiffened visibly. "It's none of your business. Call it a temporary memory lapse, if you will. I seemed to have forgotten how awful you really were."

"Evans, you hurt me." Lucius drawled, stepping closer.

"Lucius, are you going to rape me?"

Lucius snarled, an ugly look on his face. "Don't flatter yourself." Lucius spat and swept away. How dare she accuse him of something so base. What had he been trying to accomplish anyway? He could never marry her, why would he want to date her? It didn't really add up.

* * *

Lily returned to her common room and headed up to James' room. He wasn't there. _Where is he?_ Lily started to doubt herself and her faith in James.

She needn't have worried, if she had bothered to remember that was the full moon that night.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, it's coming to a close... I feel like I could end it now, except I still have Lucius to deal with, sort of. I still don't know what's going on with him, lol. So, yes. I'm sorry about the wait.. I think I was better about it this time, though, yeah? It's a bit shorter than you're used to, but it's almost over and I think I've got another chapter left in me. How do you think this should end? I have ideas, I think... School starts up soon, so I don't know when the next chapter will be..

Thank you guys for sticking with this, despite my sporadic updates and my fic which can totally be all over the place... I really should plot these things out and write them before they get posted. Hehe. Oh well. I hope you like it, let me know! I've really enjoyed reading your reviews, some of you have been saying such nice things and I appreciate every one of you! Thank you so much!


End file.
